The Alpha's Heart
by TheyCallMeKennedy
Summary: The Cullen's leave Bella behind and Sam finds the broken, hopeless girl. Love can be found in the most remarkable of places. Their lives will be irrevocably, instantaneously altered. But, there is a darkness growing in the forests of Washington. Will love be enough to fight back the evil encroaching?
1. Chapter 1

I love Sam/Bella Fanfics and my creative juices started flowing and Wah-lah! Here's my new story, _The Alpha's Heart._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, but I do own _this _story.**

* * *

Isabella Swan felt utterly dsconnected from herself, from what she once was.

Edward had left her, as well as the golden-eyed vampires she loved so much. They had tossed her away liketrash in a gusty wind.

Emmett, her big brother, her protector, left.

Alice, her best friend and sister, abandoned her.

Esme and Carlisle, the only parental figures she had ever had that she didn't have to take care of, the people that showed her how a family was supposed to be, left.

Jasper, her quiet and watchful brother and Rosalie, the beautiful blonde she had never really known, yet had respected, left.

They were all gone. She had been nothing more than a pet to them, nothing more than entertainment.

This knowledge hit Bella in sickening waves of grief as she lay, shivering on the soggy ground in the dense Forks forest.

Before she had come to Forks, she had been an independent young woman, strong. But then she met Edward and she had abandoned herself of the idea of love.

How foolish she had been! Bella saw that now but the damage had already been dealt, the bomb had already been dropped.

She had loved Edward, would have spent the rest of her existence with him but that was all just wishful thinking now.

Bella hated this feeling that was overpowering her, this _sadness_, this ache within her soul _for more_.

She also felt anger, an emotion she didn't feel all too often, at least not to this magnitude.

There she laid, curled up in a fetal position as if to protect herself from further harm. Minutes spent marinating in a world of hurts led to hours.

The outside world had ceased to exist for Bella. She forgot about Charlie or dinner, chores, schoolwork, life.

She was replaying in her mind the moments spent with Edward, with the Cullens, had any of those times been sincere? Was the love that had shown in Edward's eyes only been

amusement at her expense? Had they been laughing at her this entire time? The thought was unbearable. She had opened herself, her heart, to the Cullens in a way she never had

before and they had scorned her. She closed her blurry, world-weary eyes as if to shut herself away from the pain.

She drifted.

Bella woke to the feeling of something soft and incredibly warm brush up against her face and down her neck, the warmth was comforting and homey.

She heard a very faint rustling of the foliage surrounding her. Curiosity slightly piqued, she opened her eyes for the first time in hours.

A man, lithe and incredibly tall, stood before her. Her eyes travelled slowly up to his face and looked into his concerned eyes.

Suddenly, her world had been revolutionized. What she had known before had passed away.

Something deep within her being, something she never even knew existed, instinctually knew this man. He was strength and safety and Bella knew she could trust him.

Feelings she had never felt so intensely swam within her soul. The man knelt down to her level and looked deeply into her eyes, as if he was searching her soul.

He touched her cheek ever so softly, with an infinite gentleness that warmed her bruised heart. Bella couldn't help the soft smile that rose up on her lips.

He smiled back as he continued to gaze intently at her. He spoke then, his voice rough and deep, yet soothing. His words caressed her in a warm embrace. "A-ya u-ha wu li s qu a dv a

wa dv di ni hi, u na li go hi. A-ya gv ge yu i ni-hi a le a s qua ni go do di ni-hi ni ga na ye gv na ni dv le nv da e s ga i gv ne hi." (Translation: I have finally found you, my mate. I love you

and I will keep you safe from harm.) Bella may not have understood the words, but the meaning still rang through to her. She didn't understand it but she was eternally connected to this

man. Bella composed herself enough to find her voice, though it was shaky. "Who...who are you?" She wanted to know this man, in every way. The thought was surprising to her. His

deep vice responded lowly, as if afraid to startle her or break the sweet silence of the nature encasing them. "I am Sam Uley."

* * *

(A/N: The language spoken to Bella by Sam is not actually Quileute, but Cherokee. Sam is most definately Quileute in this story but there is not many Quileute websites for translations, at least not that I could find. If you know of a good Quileute translation site please PM me! The translation is very rough and I apologize.)

**Please review!** _Constructive criticism _is always welcome.

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of _The Alpha's Heart!_

_-_Kennedy


	2. Chapter 2

First off, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts or favorites list! You guys rock. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

Sam POV:

Samuel Uley was tired.

The day had been long, just like many of the days and months before. This was a tiredness that couldn't be slept off, but yet seemed to accumulate as the days dragged on and blurred

together into a maddening array of insanity. He had never asked for this position to be handed to him, or rather, forced upon him. He had grown up listening to the Elders as the spoke of

the tribes ancestry and of the Protectors and he had always wondered as a child what it would be like to be a wolf, wild and free from all that bound him.

He had never thought that he would be so personally involved.

Over the past year, his life had changed drastically. Sam remembered the day that changed it all with stunning clarity. He had just finished celebrating his twenty-first birthday when his

world exploded, literally. His mother had baked him a chocolate cake, just the way she knew he liked it and had invited a small group of people, close family friends, over to her home

to celebrate Sam's birthday. The gathering had been relaxed and informal, just the way Sam liked things, and the day had been good except for the staring. Billy, Harry, and Quil Sr. had

all been discretely glancing at him that night, with looks of..._expectation_. He had made his excuses and went home that night, not knowing how much things were about to change.

On his walk home, Sam had started thinking about his absentee father that had not shown up to yet another birthday celebration. The thought of his father didn't usually bother him but it

had that night. His mind had started running in vicious cycles, playing memories of a childhood better left forgotten. He remembered waiting for his father to call, waiting for his father to

play catch with him, waiting for things to change, always waiting. Then he snapped.

Anger flowed through him in scorching waves, like uncontrollable lava flowing down a volcanic mountain, burning and singeing. The pain had been all-consuming.

Changing into a wolf is not easy physically, mentally, or emotionally. That night and the days that had followed showed him what being truly alone and helpless was.

He had had no one to coax him through the traumatic ordeal of becoming a Protector of the tribe. Harry and Quil Sr. had been the ones to finally find him.

The Elder's knew all the in's and out's of being one of the Chosen. The gene had skipped their generation but their fathers had taught them well. The men had been able to help calm Sam

down enough for him to phase back to his normal human self. Old Quil had handed him a pair of shorts to cover his nakedness and then they took Sam to Harry's home where Sue had

been waiting with a warm meal that could have fed a human army, yet he had eaten it all. All had been explained that night. He was one of the Chosen, made to be able to defend his

people from harm from the Cold Ones. Jared had phased six months after that, then Paul. Being the Alpha, Sam had been there to guide them.

Sam mentally shook himself from his memories as he heard his phone ringing. It was Billy. "Sam, we have a problem."

"What is it Billy?"

"It's Bella Swan. She's gone missing. You know she has been dating one of the Cullens." Sam knew what Billy meant, the Cullen's weren't supposed to harm a human or the treaty would

be forfeit. The fact that the girl had gone missing sent up major warning flags. "We need you and the boys to do what you do best."

Billy gave him detailed directions to the Swan's household.

"We'll be there shortly, Billy."

Sam stopped his truck on the edge of the road in front of the Swan residence. It would have been faster and much easier to run to the location in wolf form but it would raise suspicions if

they just appeared out of the woods. There were numerous vehicles and people milling about the yard and home, almost all with strained looks of concern or stress on their faces.

He, Jared, and Paul spotted Billy fairly quickly. As they made their way through the throng of people Paul and Jared flanked beside and a few steps behind Sam.

It was an instinctual formation. Sam smelled the burning scent of the vampires and he knew the other two smelled it as well.

It made them all on edge. "Stay calm until we get out of sight." The smell brought a hair-raising response out of the pack members and an almost instantaneous need to phase, to

defend. Billy could see the strain on their faces and decided to relieve them. "Go." That one word was barely a whisper that from Billy, but the pack heard.

Sam nodded at the other two and they all despersed once deep enough within the dense forest to not be detected by humans. All three changed into their ancestrial form and took off in

the directions assigned to them: Jared north, Paul South, and Sam East. All three were on guard, watching and waiting, trying to detect any movement or sound.

Sam crept sleathily through the woods. The moon was hidden behind the dense clouds above but he could see clearly.

The ground was soggy beneath his paws as he trudged deeper into the woods, searching for Bella's scent. He could hear from their thoughts that neither Paul nor Jared had found

anything so far but they continued searching. Suddenly, as he was passing a rather large tree, Sam caught a whiff of what could only be Bella's scent.

She smelt like comfort and sunshine and Sam couldn't have stopped tracking the scent, even if he had wanted to. He saw her. She laid crumpled in the fetal position on the ground,

surrounded by wet leaves and moss. He approached her. Sam nuzzled her face and neck with his nose, trying to arouse some sort of response from her.

_What happened to her?_ The thought was plaguing him. He phased back, quickly pulled his shorts on, and stepped closer to the girl.

As he walked closer some of the foliage growing heavily on the ground rustled with his movements and the girl opened her eyes. He watched silently as her eyes traveled up his tall form.

Then his world was thrown upside down.

Their eyes met and he knew. She was the One. Everything that had ground him before was suddenly of little to no importance. She was his everything now.

He would protect her, love her, support her. She was his mate. The thought left him feeling awe and wonder.

Since he had first phased, Sam had always believed he would be alone for the rest of his existence but here she was, his mate. She was his.

Sam folded his body down to her level and gazed at her. His mate was beautiful. She had a big brown eyes with a heart-shaped pale face, encased with cascading brown hair that flowed

freely in soft curls and waves. He raised his hand and gently caressed her smooth cheek, as if to convey his feelings.

Bella smiled softly at him and he couldn't fight the smile that bubbled up at seeing his mate content. In a soothing voice he spoke the traditional words of every mated Alpha that had

come before him. "A-ya u-ha wu li s qu a dv a wa dv di ni hi, u na li go hi. A-ya gv ge yu i ni-hi a le a s qua ni go do di ni-hi ni ga na ye gv na ni dv le nv da e s ga i gv ne hi." (Translation: I

have finally found you, my mate. I love you and I will keep you safe from harm.) Silence followed his words, a peaceful silence spent basking in the glow of finding your other half.

Bella's timid voice broke the quiet. "Who...who are you?" Her voice was filled with curiosity and wonder.

They both felt the impact of the imprint, it affected both parties in many ways.

Sam spoke softly, afraid to break the comfort of the moment. "I am Sam Uley."

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that! :) I loved writing from Sam's perspective._

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

The reaction to this story has been so amazing! Thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites and alerts lists. _*hugs*_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Bella's POV:  
_Sam Uley_...  
Somehow, knowing his name was vitally important to Bella. She wanted to know everything about him. Bella didn't just want to know him, she felt as if she _needed_ to know him. Bella wanted, no needed Sam to know her as well.

"I'm Bella Swan." Air caught in her throat at the smile that then graced Sam's face. He was ruggedly handsome with a chiseled jaw that bespoke of his strength and masculinity, but when he smiled, his face softened into something that could only be described as beautiful.

Sam gave a throaty chuckle, a deep husky sound that sent shivers racing down Bella's back. "I know who you are, Isabella." Her name on his lips sent feelings through Bella in strange, fascinating ways.

She had never heard her name said so sensually before. _Keep breathing_... she reminded herself internally. How did he know who she was?

"How do you know who I am?" The smile fell from Sam's face and his countenance seemed to noticeably darken. "You went missing some hours ago. Billy Black caught wind of your disappearance and asked for assistance, since we know the area well."

"We?"

"Myself, obviously, and two friends of mine, Jared and Paul. I'm know you'll meet them later." He seemed so confident when he said that.

Sam suddenly grasped her small hand in his large one. Bella was momentarily caught off guard by the feel of his skin on hers. He was all rugged man and she found that incredibly attractive. He was the complete opposite of...Edward. She had forgotten all about him when she saw Sam for the first time but now she remembered, though she wish she didn't.

The pain of betrayal flooded back with a wrathful vengeance and it left Bella gasping for air, desperately searching for relief. She felt strong arms encase her in a protective cage of warmth and love. From her perch in darkness, Bella could hear Sam speaking soothingly to her, whispering words of endearment and encouragement.

She honed in on his voice and it pulled her from the shroud of pain and anger that had surrounded her. Bella suddenly realized that she was sitting in Sam's lap with his arms still wrapped around her. He was now speaking to her in what she could only assume to be his native tongue. Tears welled in her eyes because of his gentleness. She hardly knew this man, yet she was connected to him in a way that was indescribable and completely undeniable. Bella's head was tucked tightly under Sam's chin and she deeply breathed in his scent. It was calming.

Sam pulled her head gently away from his body. She almost cried out in disappointment. He tilted her face up towards his. There gazes locked and time seemed to slow, which was alright for the both of them. Sam's deep voice broke the hushed silence.

"I know what he did to you. I know how hurt you are, Isabella. I'll be there for you, always, if you'll allow me." All she could do was nod. "There are things about me that are...strange. I don't want to scare you, ever, and I don't want to overwhelm you. I know that you've been through hell tonight." She had been through hell, but she wanted to know. Bella wanted to understand this pull that she felt. _Does he feel it, too?_

"I'm good with strange, Sam. Please tell me. I need to know why I feel so strongly about you, why how all of a sudden you're so..," she searched for the right word but came up short," _important_ to me."  
Sam looked at her intently, as if reading her soul to make sure what she had said was valid and true. "You knew the Cullen's were Vampires."

"How did..?"

"How did I know? Because I am there natural enemy." He paused, as if to give her a second to process his words. "Isabella, I'm a Protector, a defender of my people. I was born to protect my tribe from the threat of Vampires." Sam took a deep breath. "You see, many centuries ago, Vampires came onto our land and, as legend has it, some of the men of my tribe took on the form of our spiritual selves to enable them to defend our people. They became Wolves, also commonly called Werewolves. I transformed over a year ago. I was the first to phase in over a generation, which means I now have the responsibility of being Alpha of the pack. The pack only consists of Jared, Paul, and myself as of now."

Hearing that Sam was a Werewolve didn't change Bella's view of him, in fact, it actually made sense. Anyone could see that Sam had a protective air about him. He was a natural defender and Bella could only imagine how fiercely devoted he was to those he cared for.

It was endearing, knowing that he spent his time watching out for others and never really receiving the credit due him. He was a silent protector, not gaining attention for his accomplishments but still doing what he knew was right.

Shyly, Bella lifted her left hand to Sam's face. She gently stroked her thumb over his high cheekbones and under his eye. Sam leaned into her touch and tightened his hold on her. This was the first time she had intiated physical contact between the two of them. It was all the conformation Sam needed to know that she had accepted the bond, maybe without even realizing it.

"There is something else I have to tell you. Isabella, there is something called imprinting that occurs so that a wolf can find his mate, his one and only. The bond that is formed is instantaneous and irreversible." Bella pulled her hand away from his face. She hated to ask but she needed to know.

"Sam, do you have an imprint?"

"Yes." Bella felt the world fall in around her.

He was mated, probaly to some beautiful native girl with a rich heritage that was fit for an Alpha. She was filled with a deep rooted jealousy and a burning anger at herself for allowing her emotions to control her hopes.

Bella turned her face away from sam and was in the process of standing when Sam's arms tightened further around her. She struggled fruitlessly against his iron grip. Sam whispered in her ear.  
"Where do you think you're going, Isabella?"

"Let me go, Sam. Let me up!" She doubled her attempts to get free. Sam's response was fierce and harsh, and straight to the point.

"No." His intensity caught her off guard.

"I shouldn't be here with you, Sam! You said so yourself, you have a mate and here I am, this weak and upset girl that jumps in your lap for comfort! This isn't appropriate. Let me go, now!" Bella's voice had risen throughout her little tirade and it ended in an almost yell.

Sam turned her roughly in his arms to face him. His facial expression caught her attention rather quickly. He looked angry, not at all like the gentle Sam there moments before. His nose was flared and his eyes were black, expressing his rage.

"You _should_ be here with me, Isabella, and you are far from weak. You are the bravest, most beautiful thing that that has ever graced this planet. There is no one else for me! _You_ are my mate! You're _mine_."

Bella barely had time to process his words before Sam was on her. His kiss didn't start off gentle or soft. It was fierce and possessive, but not harmful. Sam's lips were insistent and demanding and Bella was all too willing to give. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and tangled with her own. They both moaned, filled with a desperate need and passion.

Sam hand cupped her head tightly, angling her face for better access as his other hand curled around her hip. He slowed the kiss to a gentle, loving caress that spoke words that had yet to be uttered between the two.

As they pulled apart, they gasped for air and gazed at each other in what could only be described in wonder. They didn't separate from one another but continued to hold each other close, neither willing nor wanting to ruin such a moment.

* * *

I apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner but I was away this weekend. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTE: I had surgery yesterday, got very little sleep, and I am currently on very intense pain killers so if I made any grammatical errors please excuse them!**_

Thank you to all who have supported this story! :)

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Bella's POV:  
After what seemed like hours, Sam gently pulled away from Bella and smiled sweetly at her. In response, Bella didn't even try to stop the smile that formed on her lips. Sam suddenly looked behind and to the left of her, directly over her head. She turned around but saw nothing. Curiosity piqued, Bella couldn't help but ask, "What is it?"

Sam looked down at her. "It's just Jared and Paul. I'm sure they're curious as to why I never phased back to tell them what was happening." Bella turned back towards the forest as she finally heard the two boys aproach.

Both boys were tall, though not as tall as Sam, and had defined muscles. All three members of the pack were strong, fit to defend. She didn't know these two yet but she was just as proud of them as she was her Sam. Bella knew they didn't choose this lifestyle but they still went along with their predestined duty. Sam's voice brought her back from her silent musings. "Isabella, these two goons are my pack members," he pointed to the right, "That is Paul and that," pointing to the man on the left, " is Jared." Both men smiled and waved slightly, but made no move to come any closer.

"Boys, this is my Isabella, Bella to you two." Sam's voice had turned firm at the end, full of an underlying threat that Bella didn't seem to catch.

"Hi, Bella." Bella smiled up Jared.

"Hi, Jared. It's nice to meet you. You, too, Paul."

"Didto, Bella." Paul grinned cheekily. "You had us scared but now I see that Sam's got things under control." Sam seemed to ignore Paul, as if his jesting was a common occurrence that was of no importance to him. Apparently, he wanted to get down to business.

"Isabella is my imprint, as you both have already figured out. She, being my mate, is now under our protection, under your protection." Bella looked up at Sam to see a very intense look upon his handsome face. "You will protect, respect, and honor her. Do you two understand?" His voice rang strong with authority and power.

It made Bella shiver in a delicious way.

Both Jared and Paul had their heads bowed ever so slightly, as if to show a small measure of submission and respect. Both mumbled their response, quietly yet clearly. "Yes, Alpha."

"I need you boys to go tell Billy what has happened. I need him to do what he has to in order to get rid of all the people at the Swan's residence. We don't need an audience, or all the questions they will ask when I take Bella to my home instead of leaving her at her father's house." Bella was confused.

"Why wouldn't you take me home?"

"Isabella...you're an Alpha's imprint. Our bond is much different than say...a _regular_ wolves imprinting process. Normal wolves can imprint and it's intense, just like ours, but they can take their time to get to know each other. They can be apart, it makes the wolves feel slightly uncomfortable but it's manageable. Since I'm the Alpha, our relationship is not like that. We can't be apart for long periods of time until our bond is...consummated." Sam's hand came to rest lovingly on Bella's cheek. She leaned into his comforting touch. "If we go back to your house, sweetheart, I'll have a hard time controlling my Alpha instincts. I know you live with your father but my wolf side will only register that my mate is living with a male that is not me and my Alpha instincts will tell me that there is a threat being made to my claim on you. I wouldn't want to live with the guilt that would haunt me if I did something rash to people you care about." Bella looked up at him with wide eyes as she took a moment to process all that he had said.

"Please say something, Baby." Sam had a hit of desperation to his voice that brought Bella back to the here and now. Apparently, minutes had passed while she mulled over his words.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that, I was just thinking about all you said and how much my life has changed I met you. You mean the world to me, Sam and if going to your home makes you feel more comfortable then I'm all for it. I'll go with you anywhere."

"I'm hoping that you'll start thinking of my home as your own, sweetheart." Bella's face went aflame as warmth spread from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head. She smiled softly at Sam.

"I'd love that." Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and made tension rise up within her. Sam must have felt her discomfort because his arms tightened around her.

"What is it, Isabella? What's wrong?"

"What about Charlie, Sam? I can't leave him by himself! What if he won't let me go?" Sam growled, low and threatening. The sound sent a hot shot of fire racing through Bella's veins, not because she was afraid but because he was even sexier when he growled.

"He, nor anyone else, will take you away from me." His voice was rough and husky. "I know, Sam." Bella kissed him gently on the lips, trying to ease his restless beast. "What I meant was, how will we explain this to Charlie? He isn't one to let me go without questions."

Her mind immediately went back to that horrid night when James was after her and the despicable words she had shouted at her father in order for him to let her go. She didn't ever want to do that again but Bella knew that she would do whatever she would have to as long as she wasn't separated from Sam. The thought of being apart from her mate was painful emotionally, mentally, and physically.

Bella's mind immediately drew back sharply from the agony that she felt at that train of thought.

"That's why I want the boys to go talk to Billy. He's one of the Elders so he knows how strong an Alpha's bond is with his mate. Boys, go ahead and talk to Billy. Tell him to do what he has to." Sam gave the two a very pointed look and then they were off deep into the woods. To be honest, Bella had forgotten they had been standing there, she had been too wrapped up in Sam. "It's going to be ok. I'll take care of you, Isabella."

Sam started playing with her hair and she relaxed immediately into a Sam-induced lulled state. He started running his nose up and down the column of her throat and a type of humming nose emitted from his chest. _Is he...purring_? _Oh goodness...that's...wow..._

Bella's mind became clouded with the feelings that rose in her. No one had ever made her feel the way that Sam did. Sam pulled away from her and a whimper climbed its way out of her throat before she could stop it. Sam smiled at her.

"Isabella, we still have alot to talk about but I want to get you home and comfortable before we do. Does that sound good to you?" She loved that he took her feelings and thoughts into consideration. Sam made her feel special, like she was incredibly important. Bella's voice was soft when she found her ability to talk again.

"That sounds delightful, Sam. Thank you for caring about my comfort. You're so sweet to me."

"I'm only sweet for you. You're my mate and I promise that I'll always make your comfort and safety my top priority." Bella's eyes suddenly filled up with tears as emotions of happiness, love, and joy bubbled up in her.

She had never felt as cared for as she did with Sam. She had lived the entirety of her eighteen years providing for her parents and people around her. Bella didn't mind looking after the people she loved, but she had never really felt that she had someone to provide for her, to protect _her_. Then she met Sam and she felt safe, like she didn't have to bear it all alone now. Now she had Sam. Sam looked alarmed at the sight of her tears.

"What is it? Why are you crying?" Bella couldn't help but laugh at him, he was so paranoid.

"I'm happy, Sam. I've spent my entire life taking care of my parents and my friends. I never minded providing for them but it always saddened me to know that no one was really ever there to protect me. Then I met you, at my most vulnerable, and you've made me feel so special and safe. I-I know this is kind of sudden but, Sam, I'm...I think I'm in love with you." She bit her lip. Bella hadn't meant to let that last sentence slip out. _Why did I just tell him that? He'll think that I'm crazy!_

She felt Sam grab hold of her chin and gently lifted her face upward. Bella kept her eyes downward, afraid to see the rejection that must be plainly displayed in his facial expression. "Look at me, Isabella." She kept her eyes down, still too afraid to look. "_I said_, _look. At. Me_."

Bella slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. What she found there surprised and shocked Bella. Sam's expression wasn't filled with disgust or hate, but...love and an immense amount gentleness.

"I love you, too, my mate. Always." Sam kissed her gently on the cheek, then he softly caressed her lips with his. "Don't be ashamed of our love, Isabella. We've been given a gift. I know that tough times lay ahead and it won't always be easy, but we will always have each other. I'll always be there to hold you."

They didn't speak after that but continued to gaze at each other, as if forming this moment into their memories.

Soon after that, Jared and paul returned. "Billy talked to Charlie and told him that the only way Bella would come out is if everyone left. Most people should be gone by now. Billy also told us that he was going to have to tell Charlie. He said it was the only way."

Sam nodded and told them thank you. Before she could process what was happening, Sam hoisted her to his chest and stood up in one lithe move. "Sam! What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to my car, then we can go home."

"I can walk, you know."

"I know, Isabella, but I refuse to let you go." Bella stopped protesting and simply laid her head on Sam's chiseled chest. It felt right, being with Sam this way.

She sighed in contentment.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all that have supported this story! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Bella's POV:  
Sam walked at an even pace through the densely wooded forest of Forks. Bella hadn't moved her head from the dip in Sam's shoulder, though several moments had passed since he had picked her up. She was comfortable in Sam's arms, protected. No words were needed to fill the silence as Sam carried her, both knew how the other felt.

He was walking at a leisurely pace, going neither slow nor fast, but Bella didn't mind whatsoever. _I could stay in his arms for the rest of my life and I'd be happy_! The feelings that thought brought up made Bella laugh softly, not being able to control the giddiness anymore. Sam looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, as if asking the silent question of, _"Why are you laughing?"._ Bella lifted her hand and gently stroked his face then answered in a hushed voice, "I was just thinking about how happy I would be if I could spend the rest of my life in your arms like this. So much has changed tonight, for the better. You found me when I felt I had no hope and then you showed up, like a godsend."

Sam was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I think you're wrong, Isabella. You're the one who was a godsend. I have spent the last year doing my duty for my people but I lost my sense of direction. All the days had begun to blur past and I didn't even care. I became apathetic towards life. I felt like I didn't have anything to look forward to, only a continual existence of protecting people who hated me because I was different. Then I found you and now my life has meaning again, I can _feel_ now. You've given me the clarity that I've been searching for, Isabella."

They gazed at each other for along time before Sam lowered his lips to Bella's. This kiss wasn't like the one before. The passion was still there but this time when their lips met, it was indescribablely gentle. It wasn't rushed or forceful but a slow and soft melding of lips. Sam pulled away first and tucked a strand of unruly hair behind Bella's right ear. "As much as I would like to continue kissing you, I think I need to get you home and into some dry, warm clothes."

Bella simply smiled and nodded before resuming her place back onto Sam's shoulder. Sam picked up his speed and Bella could faintly see up ahead the outline of where the forest ended. She could make out the porch light of the Swan residence as it burned bright, as if it were a beacon in a lighthouse calling a lost ship home. The closer they got to the edge of the forest, the more her nerves began to escalate. Bella didn't doubt the bond between herself and Sam; however, she did doubt that her father would let her go without a fight. He was a stubborn, no nonsense man who didn't take well to people telling him what to do, especially when it came to Bella.

"Isabella, it's going to be ok. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Sam's eyes seemed to darken to a stone cold black at the thought of someone upsetting his imprint. Bella smiled at his concern and overprotectiveness.

"I'm not worried about myself, just how my dad will take it. He doesn't like people keeping him in the dark like Billy has all these years, but he especially doesn't like people telling him what descision to make about me. He doesn't show his emotions but I know that he loves me and I don't want to hurt him." _not again, I hurt him enough with that whole James incident_...

"He'll understand, Isabella. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow but eventually he'll understand and he'll realize what's best for you is for you to be with me." Bella clung to Sam's words like a life jacket. Not long after that, Sam took the final step out of the forest.

It felt like days had passed since she stepped under that canopy of trees with her heart heavy and anxious and now she was coming out feeling like her life had been turned up side down in a bittersweet way. Going into those woods, she had lost a family, a boyfriend, and alot of her dreams but coming out she had gained a family in the pack, she had found Sam who was much more than a mere boyfriend, and she could dream again.

Bella's happy moment was tainted by the fact that she could see _and_ hear her father running toward her and Sam. Bella looked up at Sam, feeling troubled by the furious expression on her father's face.

"It'll be ok, Isabella. I've got you and I promise I won't let you go." Bella still felt troubled but nodded anyway. It did help to know that Sam wouldn't let her go, that she wouldn't have to face this alone.

Sam kept walking until they were halfway to his truck that was parked on the curb in front of the house. Charlie stopped them from walking any further. _He looks so worn_... A hit of shame laced it's way through Bella.

In all the time she had spent in the woods and then the time she spent with Sam, she had _barely_ stopped to think about how worried her father must be. The pack had said that people had been looking for her all night. She felt terrible for being such a burden.

Sam must have gathered what she was thinking. "Don't you dare, Isabella. Don't blame yourself for any of this. Do you understand?" His voice left no room for argument. "I understand, Sam. I just feel bad that I barely thought of my father while I was out there. I was too busy thinking about myself to be concerned for him. Then I met you and I didn't think about _anything_ but you." Her voice was low, so no one but Sam could hear.

"It's alright to not think about everyone else and their needs every once and awhile, Isabella." Sam ran his forefinger across her cheek bone and down to her jaw. "You, my mate, are too selfless. But that's one of the qualities I love most about you." Sam's words warmed her. He always seemed to know just what to say in order for her to calm down. Bella turned reluctantly back to her father. "A-are you okay, dad?" Charlie's face seemed to hardened slightly.

"Am I ok? Bella, I've been...so worried. Where have you been?" Bella wasn't use to seeing her dad so upset. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Sam spoke for her instead, and for that she was immensely greatful.

"Charlie, I'm Sam Uley. I know that Billy told you about the pack, about what we are and about my position in the pack. I know that you know that Isabella is my mate." Sam paused for a second, as if to let Charlie make any comments to what he had just said. "You want answers about what happened to Isabella tonight, just like I do, but I don't think now is the right time. She's tired, wet, and hungry. I'll take her to my place and let her get a good nights rest and then we can meet again tomorrow." Sam talked to her father as an equal, with respect but also with no room for argument.

Charlie sighed and scratched the back of his head in aggravation. "Yeah, Billy talked to me but that doesn't mean I'm not shocked and a little bit wary. I always knew something was off in La Push. Everyone always being so secretive and having so much hate for the Cullens." Bella tried to not flinch but she did anyway. She may not have loved Edward as deeply as she had once thought, but that didn't mean losing the whole family didn't hurt and that their betrayal didn't marr her.

Charlie, being the unobservant father that he is, didn't notice Bella's flinch but Sam surely did. His arms tightened around her securely. He whispered in her ear, "I'm still here, sweetheart." Bella looked up at him. "Thank you, Sam." Charlie's throat clearing brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" He looked between the two suspiciously.

"Dad, I think Sam's right. I don't think I'm in the right state of mind to talk tonight. How about tomorrow?" Charlie grumbled to himself, saying things that Bella couldn't quite catch.

"Just tell me how this imprinting thing works, alright? Sam, how do I know you aren't just taking advantage of a bad situation?" _Is he actually interrogating Sam_? Sam didn't even blink but looked Charlie straight in the eye.

"If I hadn't imprinted on Bella, then she wouldn't feel anything towards me, but she does. Imprinting is a way of finding our mates, our other half. When we see her, suddenly everything we once knew has changed. It's like my entire universe is centered around Isabella. Her comfort, safety, and happiness is my number one prioriety. She's my life now, Charlie, and she always will be. The reason I need to take Isabella back home with me is because our bond is different than other wolves and their imprints since I'm the Alpha. We can't be apart. I think you should probaly ask Billy why that is." Bella was glad that Sam didn't talk about the consummation, that would've been akward.

Charlie nodded slowly, as if in a daze. "Dad, I know this is alot to take in right now. Why don't you go inside and rest. We'll talk again tomorrow, I promise." Charlie still didn't look convinced or very comfortable with the idea of his only daughter going off to stay the night an almost complete strangers house but he nodded his head in acceptance anyway.

"It's going to be ok, dad. Talk to Billy. He'll help you through this." Charlie looked up at his daughter and smiled softly and said gruffly, "I would give you a hug but Billy said that Sam might try to kill me if I touched you..."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, a hug might not be the best idea right now but when eveything settles down you can give me one." Charlie and Bella smiled at each other. "I love you, dad. Thank you for always looking out for me." Their Father/Daughter relationship wasn't very emotional so it was with a husky and gruff voice that Charlie told Bella that he loved her too and to call if anything happened or if it all got too overwhelming.

The trio set up a time for them to meet again the next day. Sam carried Bella to his truck were Jared and Paul now lounged in the long, rusty bed.

"Hiya, Bella. 'Sup?" Bella chuckled as Sam sat her in the truck. "Hey, Paul." She knew that he'd be able to hear her through the glass separating them. Paul threw her a grin then turned back to his conversation with Jared.

Sam got into the drivers side of the truck and tucked Bella beneath his muscled arm. Bella spoke first. "I think that went surprisingly well. Don't you?" Sam smiled down at her, glad to know she was relieved. "I think it went well too, sweetheart." Then he pecked her on the lips before returning his eyes to the road home.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I am so sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner, I started back at school this week and I've had some hard things hit me in my personal life. Its been a bit hectic! As always, thank you to those that have supported this story! :)

All standard disclaimers apply. No copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

Bella's POV:  
The ride to La Push was spent with Bella nestled under Sam's arm. Usually, Bella would have felt restricted and suffocated in this position with anyone else, like with _Edward_, but Sam made it feel comforting. She liked being close to him and she didn't want to think about the possiblity of being away from him.

Bella pressed herself closer to Sam's side. He was so warm and her fatigue was beginning to catch up with her. She fought to stay awake and Sam must have sensed this. "Isabella, don't fight sleep. I'll wake you when we're home, okay?" Bella smiled slightly and rested her head on Sam's chest that was conveniently located near her. As she drifted to a light sleep, she could hear Sam whispering in his native tongue, his voice soothing and low.

Moments later, Bella was being woken gently from her slumber. _That was the best power nap I've ever had, probaly because Sam was here_. She stretched and yawned and finally opened her drowsy eyes when she heard three sets of laughter coming from her right. The truck door was open and the guys were all standing outside the truck.

Sam, Jared, and Paul were all finding some amount of amusement at her expense and Bella huffed and mock-glared at them. "Is this the way it's always going to be? You three ganging up on me and laughing at my expense?" She softened her words with a smile aimed at Sam. He chuckled and suddenly his arms were around her. Bella was dragged to the edge of the truck seat and Sam's arms stayed wrapped around her as her feet dangled carelessly out of the truck.

Sam smiled down at her and kissed her quickly on the cheek before turning back to Jared and Paul. The Alpha was back, not that he ever really left, he just changed when he was with Bella. "It's almost one o'clock. This area may be Vampire free but that certainly doesn't mean patrols stop. Jared, you'll have patrols from two until sun up. I'll take over for the few minutes it takes for you to get Paul."

Jared look confused. "But it'll hurt you to be away from Bella..."

Sam nodded and grimaced. "Yes, that's why it's incredibly important that Paul gets there soon. It'll make Isabella uncomfortable, as well, so it's important you hurry, Paul."

Paul threw his hands in the air and laughed lightly. "_Geeze_! No pressure or anything, right?"

Sam grinned and shook his head as the boys headed off towards their separate destinations. Bella turned to look up at Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet, slow kiss that started as a simmering flame that escalated to a burning fire. Before long, Sam was standing between her dangling legs and she was a panting mess in his arms. They pulled apart eventually, slowly, reluctantly. Sam chuckled darkly against her neck, his breath just as ragged as hers, and Bella shivered, not having the strength to open her eyes or dispell the feelings he created within her. It took time for them to settle down and not do anything rash, which was exactly what they wanted to do.

They were both fighting the mating instincts the bound them to one another, not because they didn't want the relationship to progress, but because they didn't want to rush something so intimate. Their relationship was too important to treat carelessly. After a few moments, Sam pulled away and smiled gently down at her. Bella squealed as Sam pulled her bridal style into his arms. He laughed freely at her stunned expression as he used his foot to slam the front truck door shut behind her.

For the first time since arriving, Bella looked at Sam's house and gasped.

It was beautiful. The house was homey with a rustic feel. The front porch was large and welcoming, Bella could pratically see herself and Sam, older and wiser, watching their grandchildren playing in this big front yard while they sat on a porch swing holding hands and laughing. The thought brought vast amounts of joy to Bella's heart and a smile broke out on her face. "I can see myself here, Sam, with you." She looked up at him to see him gazing at her. "It's beautiful."

Sam shook his head. "You're the beauty here, Isabella." He kissed the corner of her mouth softly. "And I'm glad you can see yourself here, with me. I'd like you to think of this is your home. I want you to be comfortable here."

"I already am." Sam walked up the steps quickly, the top step creaking softly under his weight. Bella wasn't sure how he did it, but Sam managed to open the front door with her still in his arms.

He stepped into the house and sat Bella back onto her feet, but Sam didn't remove his hands from her. He turned her swiftly back towards him and kissed her fully on the mouth. This kiss was a celebatory meeting, passionate and happy. Both pulled away smiling and laughing.

Bella turned to look at the interior of the house and Sam wrapped his arms around her middle. The kitchen and living room were a conjoined space that emphasized company and companionship. Bella did notice that it needed a woman's touch. She mentally started comprising a list of what she could do to make the house more welcoming inside, to match the exterior's homeyness.

Sam placed his face in Bella's neck and inhaled deeply. "What do you think?" Bella could see right through his casual demeanor. It meant alot to him that she liked his place _-our place._ "I think it's great but I think it needs a woman's touch." She smiled up at him.

Sam laughed dryly. "Good thing you're a woman then."

* * *

I'm sorry it's not very long, I'll make the chapter longer next time! Thank you for reading!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

The response to last chapter was amazing! Thank you all so much. _*hugs*_  
I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, life got in the way. I hope you all understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No Copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Sam:  
Showing Isabella around his home-their home-was comforting, although the thought of his mate dissliking it was unnerving. Sam would rebuild if he had to, as long as she was happy and safe. Everything in Sam's life now revolved around Isabella's well-being. It pleased him greatly when she found their home acceptable. He could see himself and Isabella here, older and graying, still deeply in love.

_Sam didn't have to be alone anylonger._

He didn't mind when Isabella mentioned the home needing a woman's touch, he was glad to see her so excited. He wanted her to think of the place as her home, a place where she was loved and safe from the outside world.

Sam led Isabella through the remaining parts of the first floor of home. He found out things about his mate as they explored. For instance, he found that his woman liked to cook and she couldn't wait to begin cooking in the kitchen. Isabella began prattling off things that she could make for him and, although he had no idea what most of the things she was talking about were, he simply nodded and smiled down at her, glad to see her happy.

Throughout their exploration, Sam kept his arms around Isabella. He couldn't _not_ touch her. Sam guided his other half up the wooden stairs toward the bedrooms. Her speech and excitement had waned and Sam could noticeably tell that her fatigue was once again gaining the upper hand.

The rest of the tour could wait, both of them had experienced a large amount of shock and they just needed to be together. Sam manuvered them into the master bedroom, the last room at the end of the hall.

Sam turned Isabella toward him and kissed her softly before he swiftly left her side and swarmed around the room at wolf speed, gathering dry clothes for her to wear, growls ripping continually from his chest in frustration. Not being able to physically touch his mate had him moving faster than he ever had before. In seconds, he had her back his arms again, his face buried firmly in her neck, inhaling her comforting scent. Isabella rubbed her hands soothingly up and down his bare back, somehow knowing exactly what he needed.

The mated couple stood that way for several moments, neither breaking the silence and peace surrounding them. Sam slowly loosened his hold on Isabella and gazed down at her before kissing her softly on the lips. She lifted her hand to rest on his face, softly rubbing her fingers over his taunt features. Sam relaxed into her gentle touches, his mind calming and his heart slowing to a more subdued pace.

Sam silently handed Isabella clothes that she could change into and allowed her a moments time in the adjoining bathroom, for her privacys sake. He could remain calm without her for this long. _Atleast, that was what he continued to mentally tell himself._ This aspect of the imprinting he did not like. Sam didn't regret finding Isabella, not in the slightest, but the fact that they couldn't have a semi-normal relationship was frustrating, especially since they were both independent people. They were now co-dependent on one another and they would remain that way until the bond was physically consummated and the Alpha's female marked.

Sam sighed and shook himself from his discomforting thoughts as he quickly changed into more appropriate sleeping attire, which consisted of only a pair of basketball shorts. Sam didn't think Isabella would mind if he slept shirtless, in fact, he was pretty sure she wouldn't mind at all. She had definately seemed to like running her hands all over his bare chest earlier. Sam had liked it, too. That train of thought quickly led to luid imaginings of his and Isabella's coupling and all the many ways Sam could introduce her to apart of herself she had never before experienced. He would do everything within his power to make his mate feel good when that time came.

Isabella shuffled from the bathroom in his rumpled, overly large shirt and shorts. Sam didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight than his mate walking into their bedroom with his clothes on. Her hair was curled delicately in soft ringlets that fell down her back and shoulders. He longed to run his fingers through it. Before he thought much about it, Sam was pulling Isabella into a searing kiss. Her soft arms went around him in a heartbeat and their bodies melded together in a natural dance. He pulled her legs from below her and tied them tightly around his waist, desperately wanting to take things further but not wanting to rush into something so special. Reluctantly, they pulled silently apart and placed their foreheads together.

Sam walked, Isabella's legs still wrapped around him, towards the large bed in the middle of the room where he disentangled himself from his mate and laid her gently in the middle of the bed. She gazed at him dreamily and he lowered himself down beside her, curving himself around her protectively. Bella responded immediately and wrapped her frame around his welcoming one.

"I love you, Sam." Sam rubbed Isabella's back gently.

"As I love you, my mate."

After that, there was silence between them as they both fell into a calm sleep.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, Sam was awaken by a lone wolfs cry not far from his home. He didn't want to leave Isabella but he was still Alpha and that position didn't allow for any slipping of responsibility. He kissed his still sleeping mate on her brow and unwound himself around her. Running down those wooden stairs and jumping off the front porch away from his mate was one of the hardest things Sam had ever had to endure.

As not to wake Isabella, Sam waited until he was in the densely wooded forest of La Push before he howled back to Jared, giving him his cue to go off duty. _Paul should be on his way, Sam. Are you sure you'll be okay? _Hearing that Paul was about to phase gave Sam hope. He was already feeling tortured, being away from his mate.

_I'm fine, Jared. You may phase back now._

Sam could tell that Jared wanted to protest but decided against it and phased back to his human form. He was now alone with only the wildlife to keep him company from his madness. He was fighting his Alpha instincts and was about to lose the battle when Paul phased.

Paul didn't communicate to him through their link but Sam still knew he was there. Paul didn't talk for atleast an hour after being woken, not even mentally. Sam gave Paul his orders and then quickly phased back and he hit the front porch running.

Before he even hit the door, his nose caught a mouth-watering scent. _His woman was cooking? _

Isabella was a vision, still clothed in Sam's clothing, making breakfast for a suddenly ravenous Alpha.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I hope you all have had a good week. Today is FRIDAY! _*Happy Dance*_ College football starts this weekend. Is anybody else excited about that? Football's kind of a big deal from where I'm from. :)

I would like to thank YankeeGirlNJ for her suggestions about how I could improve the upcoming meeting between Charlie, Bella, and Sam. I hadn't even thought about adding Billy to the meeting and then I realized he really needed to be there. So, thank you and anyone else who has been supporting this story! Please keep the ideas and suggestions coming. I really appreciate it. :D

_**WARNING:_ There is a lemony twang to this chapter, if you aren't into that sort of thing, then skip over that little part.

_*Note:_ I have to be honest with you all, I've never written a lemon (or a lime) before and I'm scared I won't do a good job of it. I'm working up to a lemon. Please let me know how this lime is. _Constructive Criticism_ is welcome, but rude flames are _not_.

Anywhooo, here is chapter 8 of _The Alpha's Heart_. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do claim _The Alpha's Heart_. No copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

_He and I had something beautiful_  
_But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last_  
_I loved him so but I let him go_  
_'Cause I knew he'd never love me back_

_Such pain as this_  
_Shouldn't have to be experienced_  
_I'm still reeling from the loss,_  
_Still a little bit delirious_

_Near to you, I am healing_  
_But it's taking so long_  
_'Cause though he's gone_  
_And you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_  
_Yet, I'm better near to you._

_You and I have something different_  
_And I'm enjoying it cautiously_  
_I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard_  
_To get back to who I used to be_

_He's disappearing_  
_Fading Steadily,_  
_I'm so close to being yours_  
_Won't you stay with me_  
_Please_

_Near to you, I am healing_  
_But it's taking so long_  
_'Cause though he's gone_  
_And you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_  
_Yet, I'm better near to you._

_I only know that I am_  
_Better where you are_  
_I only know that I am_  
_Better where you are_  
_I only know that I belong_  
_Where you are_

_Near to you, I am healing_  
_But it's taking so long_  
_Though he's gone_  
_And you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_

_Near to you, I am healing_  
_But it's taking so long_  
_'Cause though he's gone_  
_And you are wonderful_  
_It's hard to move on_  
_Yet, I'm better near to you._

_Yet, I'm better near to you._

_-Near to You by A Fine Frenzy_

* * *

Bella:  
Bella felt his absence and it ripped her from the warm dreams and heavy sleep that had covered her. She awoke gasping, frightened and feeling incredibly vulnerable. Her arms reached across the bed and felt for her Other Half. Sam's side of the bed was still warm but the emptiness that it symbolized made Bella feel disconcerted and cold. Immediately, thoughts of Sam's abandonment flitted quickly through her mind, like pages of a book flipping in the wind, like a rushing tide against a rocky beach. Her breath quickened and her heart hammered. Of course, she knew Sam wouldn't leave her permanently and she knew he would return to her but the Cullen's betrayal had dealt quite the blow to her ability to trust.

_The Cullen's..._

Bella hadn't thought very much of them since Sam had found her. The pain and sorrow had been dangling delicately in the back of her mind but Sam had dulled the ache.  
But Sam wasn't here now. She didn't have him to stem the waves of pain that swept through her. Then she realized that she _needed_ this time alone. Bella needed time to let go of the dreams she had once held so tightly. She had new dreams to look forward to but she had to let go of the old ones first and that was painful, especially considering how those dreams had been ripped so brutally from her.

Bella had loved Edward, or she had thought she did, now she wasn't sure she had loved him enough. As the moments passed slowly by, she realized she had been more in love with the _idea_ of love than the controlling, manipulative Vampire. She had loved the Cullens, though. The familial love she had held for them was real. With them, she had felt like she wasn't an only child, like she didn't have to vye for her parent's constantly wavering attention and flighty persona's. Bella did love her parents and she knew they loved her, but she had never felt like she was the child. With Carlisle and Esme, she could be the teenager she was and Bella had been pleasantly surprised by how much she had loved the motherly attention Esme lavished on her. She had never had that before but, clearly, it had all been a ruse. Perhaps they had all been snickering and smirking behind her back or too quickly for her weak human eyes to detect. _I bet they had a grand time making me the fool!_

Hot tears of anger and betrayal flowed down Bella's face and she didn't lift her hand to wipe them away. This was how she felt and she knew that if she was ever going to move forward, she'd have to stop looking back. The thought of letting go of her past was scary and unsettling. Moments dragged by and Bella continued to wallow in her emotions. Eventually,  
Bella drew in a shaky, uncertain breath, bracing herself against the pain in her chest.

With tears clinging to her dark eyelashes, Bella looked around the spacious Master bedroom. Pale light flirted delicately through the window and danced across the wooden floorboards in a calming way. The light gave Bella hope. The light meant that time was passing and _that _meant Sam was closer to returning. She smiled softly as she thought of her warm and gentle mate. Thoughts of him chased the dark traces of betrayal from her mind for the time being. Bella looked back at the window with the light pouring through it. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.  
_Hmm...I think some blue curtains would look good...or maybe yellow?_ Decorating had always been one of Bella's guilty pleasures. Back in Phoenix, when her mother wasn't around, she would watch those shows on HGTV or the DIY channel. Her mother had made her opinions of those channels quite clear throughout the years. She remembered one outburst quite well.  
"It's nothing but a crock. I tried that thing with the cushion and the material and I almost cut my hand off!" The memory still brought a smile to her face. Renee never did have the creative thumb, atleast not when it came to hands on projects. That's why she always had a new boyfriend around, to do the hard work for her. Bella sighed and shook her head, her mother was a horse of a different color. Somehow, throughout the years, Bella had picked up several tips and she couldn't wait to get started making Sam's house into their home.  
_Home...  
_Bella had a _home_ now. That fact made her giggle uncharacteristically and she was slightly concerned by her rapidly changing emotions. Then again, her system had been put through a major shock, perhaps it was all beginning to go to her head.

Bella's stomach growled loudly and it brought her out of her thoughts. She stood up slowly and made her way across the room and down the stairs, her hand grazing the unpainted walls as she went, more design plans making their way into her brain. She turned into the open kitchen and living room and began her search for ingredients. Her search was futile. Sam had absolutely no idea how to stock a kitchen, but she would take care of him from now on. "AHA!" She had struck gold. In the freezer was a bag of frozen biscuits. They weren't homemade,  
but they were food. As soon as she could, she'd go to the store and get real food. She placed that on her mental to-do list as she pre-heated the oven and placed several biscuits on one of the only pans available. Looking deeper within the fridge, Bella found a half-empty carton of eggs and new packet of bacon. There was even a few sausages left in a small packet. She knew that this was an astronomical amount of food to be cooking for two people but...she somehow instinctually knew that Sam would need alot of food in order to maintain the appropriate amount of protein. Her man needed to eat. A sense of gratification surrounded Bella at the thought that she could be a provider for _him_. Bella began her cooking as soon as she found all the needed pans and had placed the biscuits in the now heated oven.

The food on the cook top had just begun to cook when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Suddenly, all her nerve endings were directed toward a point behind her. _Sam was back! _Bella whirled around, spatula still in hand, with a big smile plastered across her face. He was back! She never wanted him to leave again. Before she could process anything, the spatula was thrown on the nearest counter and she was pressed tightly between a smooth wall and a strong Sam. Bella didn't mind in the least.

Sam clasped her hands together with one of his big ones and raised them above her head. Sam's head lowered and his lips were on hers. This kiss was...so much, a reunion, a celebration, passion, love, lust, possession, need... Sam ripped his lips from hers and a whimper of disagreement made its way from her. Sam, moving faster than before, lifted her by her waist and hoisted her upward, wrapping her legs around his hips. His lips nipped and sucked up her neck, not stopping until her earlobe had been lavished with vast amounts of attention. _"Isabella..."_ His voice was pure seduction; rough, deep, and husky. _"S-sam!"_

Bella didn't understand what he was doing to her, but she knew she didn't want him to stop. _Ever. _His hands were all over her, in her hair, running down her sides, cupping her behind... "You're mine." All Bella could do was make unintelligible noises. He was invading all of her senses, overriding any amount of self-control she had. "Say it." His hips were moving swiftly against her own and her head was thrown back in a primal way, unknowingly baring her neck to him. There was too many sensations, too many emotions... She was supposed to say something? _How?_

"Tell me you're mine. Say it. Now."His hips had stopped, as well as his hands. Bella almost cried in agony. He was _stopping_? "Please, Sam. Don't stop." She was pleading now, something she had never done for anyone before.

_"Say it." _Sam's voice was rougher than before, a vicious growl flowing from his chest. Bella's hands clasped tightly to his broad shoulders, holding on for dear life. She looked him in his dark, intense eyes, speaking truthful words from her soul.

"I'm your's, Sam. I always will be, as long as you're mine, too." She didn't realize at the time that she had spoken in Sam's native language. She didn't know that she had spoken the words of every Alpha Female before her. She didn't care about anything other than Sam in that moment.

A loud purr emitted from Sam. The Alpha within him felt her total surrender to him, felt her acceptance, felt her love. Her lips found his again as Sam began his exploration again. Bella arched into him, seeking _more_, baring her neck once again. She felt like she was waiting on something, something that only Sam could give her. Sam reached for her right wrist and he gently brought the tender skin to his lips, nipping and sucking, watching Bella with a heated gaze. As they continued to keep eye contact, Bella instinctually realized what he was about to do and she waited with anticipation. Sam growled lowly before sinking his teeth directly into her soft skin. She felt a sharp sting that quickly gave way to immense pleasure. The couple groaned simultaneously, as they both felt the satisfication of the release they had both so desperately needed. This was more than just a roll in the hay, this was the first step in the physical mating of the imprinted couple.

They had an even deeper connection now, somehow now being able to feel the emotions of the other. Apparently, that a part of the package of being a imprinted Alpha couple. The two never broke eye contact as they experienced the pleasure and the peace that their new connection brought them. Sam suckled the tender flesh of Bella's upturned wrist, the action was tender and respectful. He was taking care of her and the action brought tears to her wide eyes. Sam pulled away from her wrist, which wasn't hurting but now dawned a noticeable mark. She pressed her face closer to Sam's and gently laid her glistening forehead against his warm one. No words were needed at that time. They communicated through their emotions that ran between them like a wave, caressing and soothing.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, Sam. Always."

A beeping noise caused Bella to jump and her heart to race. Sam growled and turned toward the offending sound. Bella had to hold in a chuckle at the look of protectiveness that had crossed her mate's face. _He was going to defend her from the oven_, which was beeping repeatedly, signaling that the biscuits were done and ready to be taken out. Before Bella could shift out of Sam's arms, he had turned the timer off and she had been placed back on her feet but still firmly plastered to Sam's side. He opened the oven and, without grabbing a ovenmitt, picked up the incredibly hot pan of ready biscuits. "Sam! What..you'll get burned!" But the heat, nor her warning, seemed to phase him. He just simply placed the hot material on the surface of the counter beside the stove.

"Sam, how..?" Sam just laughed loudly at her concerned expression, his right arm still wrapped protectively around her. "Isabella, I'm over 108 degrees and I have super-human reflexes. Heat doesn't bother me all that much. I can feel it, but it doesn't burn me like it would a normal man. Our skin is made to be more durable." Bella just stared at him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have no ovenmitts in this house?" Sam laughed, amazed at her ability to take the news so calmly. He nodded in answer to her question and shrugged. "I don't need them."

Bella folded her arms. "Well, I'll just have to buy some, then."

"Why? I can just get the stuff out of the oven for you, or one of the boys can." She glared at him playfully.

"I refuse to depend on you and the pack for something so minimal. You all have more important things to do. Besides, I want to be able to do nice things for you three. The pack deserves to be provided for, cared for, in some way. By cooking, I can allow the three of you some sort of comfort. You deserve a place of safety, too, Sam." Throughout her little speech, her voice had turned more passionate and decisive. She was slowly realizing her place as the Alpha's female. She could be the comforter, if they'd allow her to be. Sam kissed her softly before pulling away and gazing down at her.

"You'll be the best Alpha Female that's ever been, Mate, but don't think you HAVE to do anything. You aren't duty-bound, though their are somethings expected from you." His voice was soft and loving.

"I _want_ to do this, Sam. I want to be everything you need me to be and the same thing applies to the rest of the pack." Sam smiled at her. "Why don't you run and take a quick shower? There are some more comfortable clothes in my dresser for you to choose from. Which reminds me, when we're at Charlie's today, you need to gather the things you'll want to bring back here. As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, I'm sure you'll enjoy having your things back."

Bella smiled at his thoughtfulness and took him up on his offer for a quick shower. Their mating excursion had left her feeling free, yet slightly sweaty. She looked forward to cleaning herself up abit. After giving her a kiss, Sam agreed to watch the food sizzling on the stove while she raced upstairs. Their primal urges had been momentarily satisfied, which was the only reason they could be apart for this amount of time. Bella wasted no time as she grabbed the first pair of Sam's clothes she could find and jumped into a warm shower. The shower was short but comforting, the steam rising around her opened up her senses and allowed her to think more clearly. After drying and dressing, Bella found herself back in the kitchen, which was full of wonderful smells that hung heavy in the air. Bella wrapped her arms gently around Sam's muscled back and placed her damp head of hair against him. She stood that way for a few seconds before she placed gentle kisses on the skin underneath Sam's strong shoulder blades. Bella heard, as well as felt, the purr that rumbled deep in his chest. The sound made her shiver. Sam spun around and kissed her sweetly, slowly, before pulling away.

"I think that if you don't need me, I'll run and take a cold shower now." His voice was off pitch and she could tell he was restraining himself from pushing their physical relationship too fast. Bella had pity on him and encouraged him to go take a shower while she put the finishing touches on their breakfast. Sam whizzed up the stairs, passing by her in a blur of russet-colored movement. While she had been in the shower, Sam had started a pot of coffee. Bella loved coffee and she loved Sam for making some. As Sam cleaned up, Bella plated the various breakfast foods. She was incredibly surprised that they had not burned while she and Sam had been..._preoccupied._ Flashes of their recent time together flew through her mind and it caused a deep blush to erupt upon her normally pale cheeks. Bella couldn't wait to do _that_ with Sam again...and again.

Sam showed up moment's later, just when the distance between them had begun to make the both of them uncomfortable and irritated. His short, dark hair was still dripping slightly from his time in the shower. Bella didn't think she'd ever seen anything so attractive in her life. Sam kissed her languidly, probaly feeling the rising desire and longing in her emotions. She knew he felt the same way about her and that made their kiss so much more. "I must say, seeing you in my clothes earlier, cooking in my kitchen for me, was the most stunning image I'd ever seen. I look forward to seeing that image everyday for the rest of our lifes." Bella's blush deepened and she grazed her lips softly against his.

"I look forward to wearing your clothes, being your mate, cooking for you, being there for you. I'm so blessed, Sam. I could never have asked for more."

Sam smiled at her before asking if she'd like any coffee. She readily agreed, vigoriously nodding her head. Sam chuckled at her. "So you're a coffee fan, then?"  
"I love coffee! I can't start a day out right without alittle bit of it to drink. Of course, at Charlie's I had to wake up extra early before school to beat my dad to the last cup. They're serious about that whole cops and their coffee and donuts thing."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and her face fell, as did her happy emotions. Sam felt the difference right away. "What is it? What has you so worried and anxious?" Bella bit her lip and fought the need to look away from Sam's probing gaze. "I just realized that I'll have to go back to school at some point and I'll have to face the constant questions, the memories, and the pain. I...I just don't look forward to it or the fact that I'll be away from you." The thought of not being near Sam was terrifying. Sam encompased her in his warm embrace.

"Isabella, this may come as a surprise but in the eyes of the council and the elders, we're married." Sam paused, as if giving her time to say something. She didn't really have a voice at that moment so Sam hastily continued. "That means wherever I live, you do as well. That gives you power here. You can go to La Push, if you'd like, or you could take online courses, or both. You have alot of choices here but you don't have to decide anything for a while now. We can't be separated until our bond is complete, and even then, we'll be uncomfortable when we aren't together for a long length of time. The council know this and the wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize the tribe. Me being distracted because I would be constantly worrying about you would jeopardize the people. I'll have to arrange a council meeting soon." Sam's words gave Bella the comfort she needed. She nodded against his chest, mulling over his words. She sighed, knowing that no easy answers would come to her today.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold, okay?" Sam helped her fill her plate before he piled a heaping portion of food onto his plate. Bella wasn't disgusted by his over-abundance of food, she was actually quite impressed. Breakfast was spent around a kitchen table that looked as if it could seat many, should the need arise. The couple sat close, always touching physically and emotionally in some compacity. They talked about different memories they had and they slowly began to uncover different information about the other. After their bellies had been stuffed and their appetite had been sated, they cuddled together on the fluffy couch. They watched different channels and laughed about the absurdity of many of the commercials.

Before they realized it, their time to meet with Charlie had arrived. Bella's nerves mounted astronomically. Sure, her father had taken the news the night before well but now he'd had time to think about it and he'd be harder to appease this morning. Sam must have felt her internal conflict. "It's going to be ok, I promise. I won't leave you in this." The ride to Charlie's home in Forks was spent much as the one to La Push the night before. Bella was curled safely into Sam's side, feeling wanted and loved. As they pulled up into the driveway of the Swan residence, Bella felt Sam tense slightly beside her before relaxing again. "What is it, Sam?"

"Billy's here. I didn't know he was coming, but it might be better this way." Bella was confused and full of questions.

"How'd he get here? Is Jake with him? Does Jake know? Where's their car?" Sam pulled Bella's face gently upward before kissing her quickly on the forehead. "I believe Jacob brought him over here. I can smell him, though his scent is beginning to fade because of the rain. I also don't hear a third heartbeat, so I know it's just Billy and Charlie. No, Jacob doesn't know about the Protectors. I mean, he's heard all the stories but he doesn't know they're real, atleast not yet, and I'm assuming Billy sent Jacob on some wild goose chase away from here."

"What do you mean he doesn't know they're real yet? Is he supposed to turn into a shape-shifter, too?" Sam's face looked grim.

"He's shown all the signs, as well as a few other boys on the Reservation. We're hoping that the gene won't fully kick in but we have to be realistic." Sam took a deep breath. "I'm going to have to ask you to be incredibly cautious when it comes to being around Jacob. When the gene is activated, even alittle, anything can set you off." Sam's voice was laced with concern and sadness, two things Bella never wanted to hear coming from her Sam.

"I promise I'll be careful, Sam. I wouldn't do anything to put you at risk and losing me would hurt you, right?" Sam growled and pulled Bella into his lap in such a way that she was straddling him. "Don't speak of me losing you! The pain the thought of you being ripped from me is enough to..." He shook his head roughly. "I can't lose you, Isabella. You're my everything. I wouldn't survive without you..." Sam's voice was haggard and his emotional climate was just as upset. Bella could feel his emotions raging and she knew she had to calm him down.

She spoke softly to him, both the man and the beast within him. "Sam, my mate..." She gently stroked his face and neck. "You won't lose me. I'm here and I'm safe. I'm with you. Always." With that, she kissed him full on the mouth, not caring at all that they were in a precarious position in front of her fathers big bay window or that the neighbors might see. All she thought of was Sam. Bella sent him calming waves of love and peace, trying to bring him out of his dark thoughts like he did for her. Their lips melded slowly together. It wasn't a rushed meeting of passion or lust, but of love. They both needed this time together, to reassure and reconnect.

Eventually, Bella felt Sam melt beneath her. His tense muscles eased and his breathing regulated. His strong arms wrapped protectively around her, keeping her locked to him and their embrace. They spent the next moments in much the same way. Sam was the first to pull back from the kiss, but he didn't move far. He simply laid his head in the delicate curve of Bella's neck and he breathed deeply. "I love you, Isabella. Thank you for bringing me back." His voice was muffled but Bella could hear him just fine. "I'm sorry you saw me like that."

"I love you as well, Sam, and don't be ashamed of being afraid of something or showing me how you feel. I need to know every side of you, what makes you tick and what hurts you. If we are going to be equals, emotionally, then I have to know. You've seen me fall apart because of what happened with the...Cullens and you've given me courage and strength when I needed it. I want to do that for you, too. Please don't hide from me." Bella's voice never rose above a whisper but her words were truthful and from the heart. Sam nuzzled her neck affectionately before raising his head and placing his warm forehead against her's. After a moment, he pulled back and stared into her eyes, searching for something, as if reading her soul. Sam nodded and Bella suddenly realized how hard it must be for Sam to open up to her, emotionally. She had the distinct feeling that he had never had anyone to open up to before, no one to talk to or rely on. Bella was determined to change that. Sam must have felt her determination because his eyes turned soft and a small smile graced his lips. No more words were spoken for a time after that. No words were needed.

Sam's eyes flickered toward the house behind Bella. She realized that she now had to face her father. Atleast she wasn't alone. "Are you ready?" Sam's hand caressed her cheek. Bella looked up at him and sighed. "I don't want to go in but I know I have to. Just...don't leave me. Okay?" Sam's arm tightened around her. "I never will. Now come on, let's do this."

They exited the truck with Bella still wrapped around Sam. She was still amazed at how easily and gracefully he could move, even with someone clinging to him. Sam didn't place her back on her feet until they had reached the concrete pathway, not allowing her feet to touch the mud-entrenched ground. Again, Sam's thoughtfulness brought warm feelings to Bella. She couldn't believe how blessed she was to have him. Sam's love gave her the confidence booster she need to walk up those familiar steps and knock on the glass-paned door to her father's house. Sam's arm was wrapped securely around her and, when the door opened to reveal a worn and haggard-looking Charlie, his arm tightened fractionally.

Her dad looked like he hadn't slept a wink. His salt-and-pepper hair was sticking out in random directions, as if he had tossed and turned all night and didn't bother with fixing it when he finally gave up on sleep. "Oh, dad..." Bella's heart was troubled at the sight of her father. She knew, had the roles been reversed, that she would've been just as worried as he seemed to be. Bella knew that she would do everything within her power to help reassure her father. He deserved to know she was happy and safe, that Sam would protect her. Bella looked up and met Sam's gaze as if to give him a fair warning as to what she was about to do. Sam's jaw tightened and he seemed to brace himself before he nodded at her fractionally, giving her the go ahead.

Bella didn't waste time and flung herself at he father. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest. Charlie stiffened and, after a seconds hesitation, wrapped his arms around her and placed his head atop her's. They had never had an affectionate type of relationship and they rarely shared their emotions so when a sob escaped the confines of Charlie's chest, the flood gates were opened for Bella. She wasn't the only one who had experienced extreme shock and change in the last twenty-four hours. The next moments were just between Charlie and Bella. In the back of her mind, Bella knew that this was making Sam uncomfortable and she knew she'd have to return to him soon before he reached his breaking point but she and her father needed this moment together, just for a second.

After a time, Bella pulled back from her father. Tears still clung heavily to her cheeks and there were wet stains on the front of Charlies grey shirt. Charlie looked as if he was trying to compose himself. He quickly excused himself and walked toward the livingroom. She understood Charlie. He needed a moment to himself.

Sam was by her side in a milli-second. He was purring, trying to comfort her. He surrounded her with his warmth and his love. They stood together, silently. Sam brought her right wrist to his mouth. The move wasn't meant to be sexual but was simply a way of comforting her and reinstating their bond. Sam's warm lips caressed her flesh gently, reminding the both of them that they were okay and that everything would work out. The sound of wheels on linoleum had them turning towards a wizened Billy. He stared at them for a beat before he spoke. "How are you two holding up?" That's something that Bella always loved about Billy. He was straight to the point and you always knew where you stood with him. He didn't play games and that's something everyone respected about him.

Sam spoke for the two of them. "It's alot to take in, Billy, but we're doing good. It's a one step at a time process." Sam paused for a second. "No matter how many times I've heard the legends of the mating process, nothing really gives you preparation. Not that I'm complaining." Sam smiled cheekily down at Bella and she couldn't even try to hold in the laugh that his expression brought. He was handsome all of the time but, when he smiled, the world seemed to brighten.

Billy smiled up at them, seeming pleased with himself, as if he actually had anything to do with them finding each other. Bella smiled and shook her head at the older man's expression. Billy became somber again. "There is still a tough road set before you but I believe that if there has ever been a couple more suited for the job, it'd be you two. I hope you two don't mind that I'm here but I believe I maybe able to be of some assistance in terms of helping Charlie." Billy sighed. "This has been quite a shock to him and I want to be able to make this as smooth as a transition as I can." Bella was greatful and her voice was full of emotion when she spoke. "Thank you, Billy. I don't know what we'd do without you." Billy waved off her words but smiled nonetheless. "What's family for, Bella?"

The three found Charlie sitting in his favorite recliner in the livingroom. Sam sat on the fluffy couch, in the spot nearest Charlie, and pulled Bella close beside him. Billy wheeled his way across the room. Bella spoke first. "Dad, I know you have some questions..." Charlie's face, which had been hidden in his hands, rose to look at her.

"I want to know what happened last night, Bella." Bella drew in a sharp breath, the memories of the pain filling her. Sam drew her more closely to him and he began rubbing soothing circles on her back. Their gazes locked and they communicated without words. He was telling her to take her time, that he was here and that he wasn't leaving. Their gazes continued to hold and several moments passed but Bella needed his reassurance. Eventually, Bella looked toward her father and Billy, both of them with looks of awe and concern on their faces. Bella cleared her thoart and began her tale, a story that not even Sam had heard.

"Yesterday afternoon, Edward came by and-" a low growl escaped Sam's chest so Bella placed a hand on his abdomen, as if to comfort him, "he said he wanted to go for a walk in the woods. I knew something was wrong, I'd known for days, but...I had tried to be ignorant of it." Bella laughed bitterly. "I didn't want to stir up trouble, so I'd just dealt with the cold-shoulders and his anger." Bella sighed. " Anyway, I went with him, despite what my instincts were telling me to do. We walked for several moments and yet, he said nothing. Eventually, we stopped and...well, Edward told me that he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him and his family had been playing with me the entire time." Sam let loose a snarl of anger. Bella's eyes were filled with tears, lost in her memories, but she had to get this out. She had to. Bella looked towards her father with blurry eyes. "I assume that Billy told you of the Cullen's and their true nature?" Through her tears, Bella could barely make out the nod her father sent her way. "I had loved them, dad, not because I didn't love you and mom but because they had accepted me, or so I had thought." Bella looked down and felt ashamed. She looked back to her father. "I was so blinded by the excitement of the supernatural world that I lost myself. I have always been a independent person, you know that dad, but somewhere along the way, I started mistaking their manipulations as a way of showing they cared." Bella sniffled and looked back down and whispered, "I can't believe I feel into their trap."

Sam's hand tilted her face upwards. His voice was rough and barely controlled when he spoke. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Isabella. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen and you love with everything you have. It's a natural tendency to overlook the negative sides to the people you care about. They took advantage of your love, you had no idea, so don't you dare blame yourself. _You. Did. Nothing. Wrong_." Sam caressed her cheek. "And as for the man-child, he couldn't have been more wrong, anyone could see that _he _wasn't good enough to be in _your_ presence." More tears fell at Sam's words. She could feel his love for her and the sincerity with which he spoke.

Bella leaned her face against Sam's neck. "I love you, Sam." Sam's purr was all the response she needed. She stayed that way for many moments before she spoke again, still with her head against Sam's chest. "Anyway, Edward left and I got lost. Everything looked the same... Night came and I still didnt know where to go. I had been exhausted, hungry, and hurting so I just laid down. I think I feel asleep... I don't know, it's all so blurry. I do remember Sam finding me, though. That made all the difference..." Sam's rough hands ran up and down her left arm, silently telling her that he loved her. Moments passed and everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Charlie was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry for what happened to you and if I could, I'd show the Cullen's a piece of my mind..." Charlie's voice turned into a mumble/grumble and his words were unintelligible, though Bella could pick up on somethings he said like, "...mess with my daughter...see what happens...I could try my new gun..." Her father's antics made Bella laugh and some of the tension lifted from her shoulders.

Eventually, they moved on to other topics. They spoke about imprinting, about what it was, how it worked. Charlie had a hard time grasping the fact that his daughter was mated to a werewolf but not even he could deny the power and love that seemed to ooze out of the couple. They just had an aura about them.

They talked about Sam's position as Alpha, about the protectors, and about Bella's new position as the Alpha's female. Billy stressed the concept of ultimate secrecy. They spoke of Bella's schooling and how it should continue. During one of the lulls of the conversation, Bella excused herself to gather her things to take back with her to Sam's. She left Sam to explain the importance of Bella moving in with him. Bella didn't think she needed to be around for that man-on-man talk that all father's had to have with their daughter's boyfriends. It didn't take her long to gather all the things she needed. On her way back to the livingroom, she dropped off her luggage and belongings by the front door.

When she returned, the conversations started back up again. They all spoke for hours and eventually the emotions of the day caught up with Bella. As she listened to Sam's rumbling chest as he spoke to Billy and Charlie, her eyelids became heavy. She was surrounded by Sam's warmth and love and she fell into a comfortable sleep against Sam's chest. She awoke to Sam placing her in his truck and covering her with a blanket, her head on his lap. "Sam..." Her voice was sleep-induced and barely intelligible. Sam spoke softly to her. "Sleep, My Isabella."  
With that, Bella drifted to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please leave a review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys! I can't apologize enough for not updating sooner, but life has been pretty trying these last few months and even when I did have time to write, I was too emotionally drained to do so. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and this story during this tough time. I love you supporters out there!

There is a **_LEMON_** in this chapter. It's not very graphic and it's not smut, because I don't know how to do a graphic lemon. Maybe one day I can work up to it. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Bella:_

Bella awoke from her heavy slumber much later that night wrapped up in the arms of Sam. He slept peacefully behind her, spooning her and holding her in the protective cage of his arms. It took Bella a moment to realize exactly where she was. Then she remembered her day with Sam, the talk with Charlie and Billy. All things considered, she thought her father's reaction was surprisingly good. Sam shifted and snored softly in her hair, making her try to keep her giggles in check. Their emotional connection thrummed and vibrated with vitality in cue with her silent laughter and, once she was calm again, Bella simply let herself feel the bond that ran between them. For the first time in a very long time, perhaps ever, she felt as if she was home, _truly _home. Sam was her home, her safe-haven. It was hard to imagine she had only know him for such a short time. Bella felt she had known him her whole life, as clichéd as that phrase may be. She could see herself in this home with him, raising a family and caring for the pack. Bella had a place here, a role to play and fulfill. It felt good to be needed.

"What are you thinking about, My Isabella?" Lost in her own reverie, she didn't hear Sam stir and when he spoke in his husky voice she emitted a small squeak, which caused Sam to shake in restrained laughter. The joy shining in his eyes was infectious and she couldn't stop the smile that she gave him. For a moment they simply smiled at each other, lost in their fate-induced happiness. Then slowly, slowly, Sam leaned down and softly caressed her lips with his own. Feelings coursed through Bella, from her head to her toes she was filled with warmth and the desperate need for MORE… The soft kisses gave way to the passionate embrace of lovers, searching, seeking and finding. Sam pulled back when Bella no longer had breath within her lungs. He looked at her with a question clearly within his eyes. He wanted to know if she was ready.

With shaky breath and glazed eyes, Bella answered him with a kiss. She poured out her love, trust and fears in that kiss. She didn't need candles and rose petals, she just needed him. Her hands were shaking with a virgin's confidence as she ran her hand slowly down the length of his muscular chest. Bella felt his stomach muscles clench with tension as she traced them with curiosity and want. She wanted there to be no question as to what they both wanted, what they so desperately needed. Sam make a deep growling sound from deep within his throat and she couldn't help but think that was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. The look he gave her then was more animalistic than human. She knew then that his wolf had taken over but she felt no fear because she knew that the wolf and the man were one and the same. She loved them both.

Bella gasped and moaned as Sam rolled completely on top of her, allowing her to feel his dominance over her and his immense passion for her. She arched into him as his rough hands explored. Sam's hand moved as if he knew he owned her. She supposed he did. His skilled hands became even more adventurous and he caused her to melt into a quivering, needy mess at the mercy of his unyielding touch. Bella's senses were on overdrive, centering around the movements Sam made or the caresses of his hands or his loving words.

Eventually, clothes were discarded and fell to the floor in shreds of what once was. Sam took extra care in making sure Bella felt beautiful and desired. He made sure she was ready for him. When he took her, this gift that she willingly offered him, Sam whispered soothing words mixed with heavy purrs and Bella cried because she had never known it could be like this, that One could feel so complete in the arms of another. As her body complied with his, Sam's pace became faster and more frenzied. Bella loved the feeling of being with him like this, being this intimate, this much in love. As they both found the ultimate satisfaction they needed, Sam bit into the pliant skin of Bella's neck, sending her into another round of pleasure.

"Isabella?" Sam's deep voice brought her back to earth, back to him. Bella smiled cheekily at him, not quite able or willing to find her voice at that moment. Sam laughed at her expression, knowing that she was more than fine and that he hadn't hurt her too bad. Bella sighed dreamily as Sam nuzzled her neck and collar bone, purring loudly in his contentment at completing the bond. Bella soon fell back asleep, totally at peace.

* * *

_Sam:_

Sam stared down at Isabella's face, in awe of the fact that she was his. The experience they had just had was so much more than sex or companionship. They had completed their bond. No one could take her from him now. Sam smiled happily at the thought. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much. It was all because of his mate. Sam laid there for another hour and a half, just contemplating.

Suddenly, a wolf howl rang throughout forest surrounding Sam's home. This was not just any howl, this was the howl signaling someone was transforming. That howl meant that the Alpha was needed. _Now._

* * *

_*nervous eye twitch*_

So…did you like it? **Let me know** (_Constructive criticism_ is great, but rudeness is NOT)!

Next update: soon!

**Oh! I almost forgot! Who do you think is phasing? Who do YOU want it to be?**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, Guys! I can't thank you enough for all the support and encouragement you all showed with your reviews, alerts and favs from last chapter! To show my love, here's a little chapter. It's more of a filler, but I think every chapter is important. :J

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. No Copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Sam:_

Sam stealthily and speedily rose from bed, reaching for a near-by pair his cut-off shorts. After he slipped them on he turned and gazed at his sleeping mate. Sam hated to leave her. Maybe Paul and Jared could deal with the situation without him… Another desperate howl pierced through the dark and Sam shook his head, trying to focus on his responsibility. He leant over Isabella and placed a gentle kiss on her soft cheek. Sam took one last whiff of her, then he vanished.

* * *

_Bella:_

Bella dreamed. She dreamed of warmth and security. Even in sleep, she felt at peace. Time was like a void. She was lost, reveling in her dreams. Eventually her dreams changed. They became filled with coldness and isolation. What had once been so cozy was now bitterly chilled. She fled from the coldness, as any sane person would, and opened her eyes. She gasped and her eyes searched frantically for Sam, but she couldn't find him. As she tried to regain her normal heartbeat, she thought of where Sam might be. When she calmed, she realized she had been feeling Sam's emotions while she was asleep. He was distressed, worried and angry. Where was he? Bella quickly rose from the tousled bed and tried to find some of her clothes. Now fully dressed, Bella went downstairs and began to call out Sam's name in hopes of finding and comforting him. He should never feel the way he does now. She could feel his anger building and it caused her worry and concern to grow as well.

Bella had scoured the whole main floor for Sam, but she couldn't find him. His emotions were getting the most of him, she could tell. She should be with him!

Bella was just making her way back inside from checking the back yard when she saw a movement from her left. She turned and saw a tall shadowed figure stalking purposely toward her. She did what any person would do. She screamed.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness, but I really wanted to let ya'll know how much I love that you all like this story! _

**You still have time to vote for which person you want to phase! Just send me a review with your vote.**

_**Also, Let me know what you think of this chapter! Please and thank you! :)**_

Next update: around Wednesday or Thursday, but most likely Wednesday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! I hope you all are having a great week and I hope you like this chapter! :) Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts or favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_Bella:_

The shadow moved closer to her and her heart continued to pound over actively within the confines of her chest. Bella tried to take a deep breath but her throat seemed to be in a tight vice. The shadow stepped closer, closer and there was a chill in the air. There was an aura of anger and malice surrounding this shadowed man. Bella longed to be in the warmth of Sam. _Sam_… Oh, she needed him. The man seemed to pause and Bella could barely make out the faint outline of his head cocking, as if he was listening to something. Bella was taunt with pulsating tension. Her blood was running cold. She hated feeling like this, feeling this tension and fear. Her disgust turned in to determination.

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

The man chuckled darkly. _"You."_

Then he cocked his head again and Bella could hear him gasp. Before she could fully register what was taking place, he turned and ran into the dense forest directly behind the house. The speed at which he ran left no question as to what he was._ Vampire._

That thought sent Bella's mind into dazed overload. She barely registered the movement of five large wolves racing after the shadowed man. Bella faintly heard their large paws pounding the slightly damp La Push ground. She registered in distant shock the fact that there was now five wolves, instead of three. That was her last coherent thought before her mind was encased in complete darkness.

* * *

_Sam:_

The day had been tiring already, but it was only 3:45 in the morning. Sam longed to with his mate, curled up in their bed. He sighed. Sam couldn't believe all that had transpired within the last several hours. After he had left Isabella, he phased and was astonished to realize that there were two extra thought processes in the pack mind. Both, one quieter than the other, were confused and in pain. Sam could here the familiar thoughts of Paul and Jared and he ran quickly in their direction.

Sam found Jared on one side of the two new wolves and Paul on the other. One of the new protectors was a little bit farther behind the other and his eyes darted all around him. The obviously more aggressive and outgoing wolf stamped the ground uneasily with his paws and a continual growl left the confines of his chest, showing just how agitated he truly was. Sam spoke through the pack mind in order to find out who had phased. It was Quil and Embry. Sam had thought perhaps Quil would become a Protector because of his wolf attributes, his loyalty and strength. What really surprised Sam was the fact that Embry phased, due to his nature of shyness, and because they both phased at the same time. That meant that there must be a strong vampire activity in the area for their wolf genes to activate so suddenly and without any warning. Usually wolves started showing signs a few months in advance and if anyone was going to phase now, he thought it would've been Jacob.

Throughout the hours Sam had fought with, taught and listened to Embry and Quil. They learned about the pack rules, their new roles as Protectors and the pack hierarchy. The two new wolves were taught to phase back and forth by Paul, Jared and Sam. It took them awhile, but because they had experienced wolves to show them the way they were able to figure it out.

As they were talking out pack schedules, Sam felt a prickling sensation come over him. He felt his blood run cold as he felt his mate's fear and trepidation. Not thinking twice, Sam bolted toward their home, barking orders as he went. His four pack members raced swiftly behind him, feeling and hearing his concern. They ran in an instinctual v-shape formation, with Sam in the front followed by Jared on his right and Paul on his left and Quil and Embry behind them. Sam could feel his mate's fear double and he knew something was terribly wrong. Whatever was scaring her this badly would not survive. He'd tear them apart. Growls of anger and fear ripped violently from his throat, the packs growls mirroring his own.

Sam neared the house and the smell that hit him forcefully caused his fear to surmount and build with each pulse of his heart. He ordered the pack to follow him as he caught sight of the dark-skinned vampire running speedily away from them, into the thickly wooded area behind the house. Anger took over Sam and he flew after this intruder. A couple of minutes later they were right on him and Sam was able to grab hold of the vampire's leg in his strong jaws. Using his force and velocity, he pulled the leg off, rejoicing in the screeching sound that followed his destruction. No one came near his mate and scared her. No one.

Sam ordered the pack to finish him off, already running full speed towards his mate, his Isabella.

* * *

_I apologize for any grammatical errors there may be. _

**So what did you think? Did you like the fact that Embry and Quil phased? What do you think is going on?**

Next update: Thursday or Friday!

**_Please Review (Constructive Criticism is always appreciated, but rudeness is not)!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, guys! I know some of you weren't crazy about who phased but I'm asking for you all to just stick with me. I DO have a plan, so please try to trust me! If anyone else phased right now, it would thrown the story off balance. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your alerts or favorites! J

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

Sam:

Sam found his mate unconscious and laid out on the cold surface of their back deck. The sight of his Heart sprawled haphazardly on the ground, filled him with paralyzing fear. His mind became blank with terror as he raced to the limp body of Isabella. Phasing back to his human form, Sam crouched over her and began to run his hands and eyes over her chilled body. He searched frantically for injuries but he found none, other than a growing bruise on her elbow from the impact of the fall. Surrounding his mate was a strong haze of that disgusting, sickly sweet smell of Vampire. Sam tried to calm himself with the thought that the Vampire that came so close to his mate was now dead, but he couldn't stop that nagging thought that Isabella's life was in danger. It seemed much too unusual that of all the places in the world, that Vampire chose their home, chose his mate to interact with. Recalling Isabella's emotional trauma earlier and finding no major physical injuries made Sam believe that his mate passed out from the emotional blow of coming face to face with a species she now hated.

Gathering Isabella up in his arms, Sam made his way inside. He laid is mate down on his thread bare couch and covered his small body with a heavy quilt from the closet. Sam thought quickly, trying to figure out ways that he could make his mate more happy now and when she woke. Racing to the kitchen, he put some tea on and grabbed a pack of saltine crackers from one of the lower cabinets. After his kitchen duties were done, Sam ran back to the couch his mate was lying on and he moved her so that he was now underneath her, with her head in his lap. Moments passed slowly by and Sam moved his hand continually through Isabella's silky hair. His heightened sense of smell picked up on the faint odor of burning Vampire some way from the house. Sam reveled in the smell, knowing that His mate would never have to see that one ever again. Isabella whimpered and that brought Sam attention away from his thoughts of victory and onto the well-being of his woman. She whimpered again and Sam made purring noises in an attempt to comfort her. Isabella's eyes slowing opened. Sam watched her closely.

Bella:

Bella opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. Sam leaned over her, worry and concern clearly in his eyes. The events of the past few hours flew back to her mind's eye in a dizzying flash. She gasped wildly, clutching desperately at Sam. All the emotions came rushing back and she held steadfast to him. Bella sobbed his name as she clung to him. Sam's presence and the need for answers brought Bella back from her emotional trauma.

"W-what happened?" Bella hated how her voice trembled.

Sam made soothing noises and played with her hair.

"Why don't you tell me what happened first, if you're able?"

So Bella began to tell him how she woke up alone, searching for him. When she questioned him as to were he had been, Sam simply shook his head and told her he'd tell her later. She continued to tell him of her experience and their shadowed visitor. Bella didn't know exactly how to tell…but she refused to keep anything from him.

"Sam, I asked him what he wanted and…he said he wanted…me."

Sam's reaction was exactly as she had feared: explosive.


	13. Chapter 13

_*Peeks out shyly from hiding stop*_

**Hello, lovely people. **

**I just want you all to know that I am so, so sorry for not updating this story sooner. I could go through everything that has occurred since last time I updated, but I very much doubt you all would like to hear that. ;) I will tell you that I had spinal surgery this past spring. That was the end game to a very long, drawn out process of trying not to have surgery. Sometimes, life just happens. But, regardless of what happens in life, I still think life is a beautiful thing. **

**Anyway, I really am sorry. You have no idea how many times I have thought about The Alpha's Heart and all of you beautiful, awesome readers. Thank you SO much for your support and reviews. Is it too forward of me to say that I love you? **

* * *

_"Sam, I asked him what he wanted and…he said he wanted…me."_

Sam jolted away from the couch like he had just stuck his finger in an electric outlet. His mind exploded into a cacophony of thoughts and white noise. The most potent, overriding thought was that he had almost had his Mate taken from him. How easily she could have been hurt. Isabella was strong in a variety of ways, but she would have a snowballs chance in hell in a fight with an - obviously - incompetent, volatile male vampire.

The tremors worsened as his stomach plummeted. There was many a thing Sam Uley could handle. Phasing, being responsible for a pack of now five, protecting a tribe without thanks or acceptance, growing up with a deadbeat dad and a mom that worked all the time... These were all things he could take. That was life to him - unexpected punches that had to be met head on. But losing the one woman he loved, the only really good thing he had was utterly unacceptable. All of life's punches he would accept, but he would never allow his Mate to be harmed.

The Great Spirit had given him Isabella Swan to love and protect. She was his and he had almost lost her tonight. How easily things could have ended differently.

Suddenly, a small, cool hand held itself lightly to Sam's forearm. At the first hint of her touch, his violent shaking ceased. Like a ship searching for an anchor, he dropped to his knees before his small Mate. Her eyes were dark and large and locked steadily onto his. Sam pulled her swiftly toward himself so he could place his head on her shoulder. So trapped in his internal hell, he had allowed himself be tossed by the seas of possible loss of his imprint. Now, he needed to return to her.

Her soft, slightly husky voice wafted over his hair, caressing his heart along with his head. She sang softly to him, as a mother would to a scared child, and her hands soothed away the terror in his soul. His imprint was alive and other than scared, was well. Her scent - warm and sweet, mixed with a little spice - was vivaciously filling his nostrils and calming his wolf instincts.

For innumerable moments, time ceased to exist in Sam's world. He held Isabella within his grasp, one arm around her middle and the other latched possessively to her left hip. The quilt covering her had fallen into the floor and it lay bunched up at Sam's knees. He didn't give it any more than a fleeting thought.

Eventually, he could breathe again and his heart no longer felt as if it were performing karate kicks against his sternum. For a moment's reprieve, there was utter peace and silence in the midst of war. Sam knew from experience that moments such as these were to be cherished and replayed in times of trouble, the times he knew were ahead. Maybe it was some Alpha instinct or maybe it was just the foreboding hanging heavy in the air, but Sam knew with certainty that something was coming. Whatever it was, he would handle it then. But in this moment, it was just Sam and Bella. Not Alpha and Alpha's Mate, not wolf and imprint, just two people basking in the comfort that only love can bring.

After moments of comfortable silence passed, his Mate's voice broke the quiet stillness.

"Better?" Isabella's voice was quiet and somewhat solemn, stretched a little thin in her worry for him.

Sam lifted his head from its perch on his imprints shoulder. His intense gaze filtered over her pale face and full, pink lips, before landing on her dark, compassionate eyes. Sam loved her eyes. Even if they weren't connected emotionally, he still would have easily been able to read her.

"I love you, Mate. I can't... I can't stand the thought of losing you." Sam paused as he choked on his acidic fear. Then, it burst out of him like lava spewing from a volcano. "God, baby, I could have lost you tonight!" The claws of panic began to climb in his chest again, like a vine winding its way around his throat.

"No! No, you didn't, Sam! Listen to me, okay? Listen, Samuel Uley!" Isabella's voice had taken on a firm, unyielding edge laced with the power of an Alpha Female. Sam found even himself, the alpha, overtaken by that wave of warm power. He was trapped in that liquid gaze of hers and he thought idly that there couldn't be a more beautiful sight then his riled up Isabella. God, he loved her fire. "You would not have lost me, Sam. You and the boys were close enough that I barely had an encounter with the stupid bloodsucker. You and our pack did awesome, babe. I'm so proud of you." Sam thought her smile could light up the world in that moment. Her belief in him, in THEIR pack, made him swell with male lupine pride.

With that smile still on her lips, his imprint leaned forward and kissed him soundly. Their connection flared between them like a pile of wood finally roaring to fiery life. Sam's took over the kiss, opening his imprints lips with fervor. With one hand on the back of her neck, Sam allowed his emotions -his overwhelming fear, bitter anger, immeasurable love, his immense relief - to pour into their kiss and through their bond. His tongue met hers in a dance of reconnection. Her breath was his and all was well in the world. Sam kissed her with an intensity some would have said to be unhealthy, but he simply didn't care.

Finally leaving her lips, Sam lavished his tongue across her feminine jaw, down the curve of her neck, to the mark that proclaimed Isabella Swan as his. He audibly groaned at the tantalizing sight of it before he let his instincts take over. He gathered her mark in his mouth and bit gently, just enough to remind himself that she was well and still his. Her answering moan almost had Sam falling undone at the proverbial seams.

Sam lifted his eyes to his Mate's - seeking, scouring, searching.

Bella's P.O.V.

Bella knew what he needed and, honestly, she needed the same. This driving force, this crippling demand to be intimate with him was an imperative she knew they both felt. With only slightly shaking hands, she lifted his oversized, threadbare shirt from her frame taking a deep breath as the cooler air settled around her naked torso. She nervously scrunched up the shirt in her hands before Bella lifted her eyes to his. The sight before her made the air leave her lungs in a jolted heartbeat. Sam looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His eyes glazed and roaming her body, she felt her fledgling confidence soar. With him, she was loved and cherished. That knowledge allowed her muscles and mind to relax and her anticipation to build.

There was no need to be nervous. This was just her and her Sam, reconnecting after a night of stress and worry.

In instinctual agreement, they moved towards one another at the same time. She nuzzled his neck, shipping in loads of his earthy, male scent into her waiting lungs. Bella gasped lightly as Sam's large, warm hands encased her waist and hoisted her up onto his hips as he stood. His muscled arms wrapped around her as she told him her love through their connection. His answering purr sent delicious shivers down her spine. That purr melted away any lingering tension from her body and her hand unclenched to allow that bunched up shirt to fall softly to the floor.

In a few fluid movements, they were in their rumpled bed, Sam's lips attached once more to his mark on her. The noises that came from her felt too loud in such an intimate space but Bella felt like she was being pulled under a tidal wave of pleasure and the moans that left her throat simply could not be contained.

Sam's warm chest slid across hers as he rubbed his scent onto her skin. It was such a primal, possessive action that Bella felt she might combust from just that stimulation. She wondered faintly if that were possible.

But then Sam was moving his hips against hers and all coherency was lost in a rhythm as old as time. Sam's feral growls sent heat and liquid fire through her veins. Suddenly, Sam's teeth were imbedded in his mark on her right wrist and Bella's world exploded in heat and white stars.

.

The world came back into focus as Sam softly, gently nuzzled his face against the side of hers. A low, lulling purr emanated from him, and Bella turned her head to kiss him softly. Her Mate shifted slightly above her and Bella heard the distinct rip of fabric just before she saw the tattered remains of Sam's gray basketball shorts fall around the room in a display of his excitement. Giggles bubbled over her lips before she could stop them. She loved that boyish enthusiasm he still had. Not even fate-dealt obligations or hard times could steal her Sam's zeal for the things he loved.

Sam chuckled down at her and his face was so happy in that moment that her breath caught. He looked so carefree, so juvenile, that tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. He had been through so much, yet...he could still smile. It touched her heart that that tender smile was for her.

A flash of concern whipped across Sam's face and he opened his mouth to question her. Before he could, though, Bella placed her fingers over those full lips of his and shook her head minutely.

"I just love you, Sam. That's all." She smiled up at him and placed her mouth where her fingers had just been. Sam's love fluttered across their bond and it filled her with warmth. Like a switch had been flipped, their kiss turned hard and demanding and her breaths turned to gasps. Before a moment had passed, Sam was tugging anxiously at her pajama bottoms.

He pulled away from her mouth with a quirk to his mouth and a raised eye brow.

"Is there a reason you have on my shorts, Mate?" His imperious bass had a playful edge to it. Bella once again smiled up at him.

"Yup." Bella popped the "p" with a eyebrow wiggle. "Your clothes are comfy and they...smell like you." The undeniable blush rose to her cheeks. "I mean, is it okay that I wear them to sleep sometimes?" Bella hated the uncertainty in her voice, the doubts that started clouding her thoughts. That was her with Edward, not with Sam. The two didn't even compare.

Sam's chest rumbled in displeasure. "Look at me, Isabella." That deep voice, inky and dark, compelled her to comply. The world around them seemed to hold its breath in anticipation and Bella slowly slid her eyes to his. His eyes stared back at her, firm and concerned, but his emotions whispered gently through their bond.

"Enough of that self-loathing and doubt, Isabella. There is no room for that. You know that I love you. And I'm glad you went after what you wanted. It shows that you're comfortable here, in our home." He licked his mark lazily. "I want you to be comfortable enough that you don't even have to ask a question like that. Plus, seeing you in my clothes in our bed is so hot." With that, he thrust his hips against hers, as if to prove that very point, and then he chuckled darkly at her moan.

Bella ran her nails down his strong back before pulling against his hips, squirming and searching. Sam's chuckles soon turned to a growl and in any other situation, Bella might have laughed at his about face.

In a move she couldn't quite decipher, her borrowed shorts were shredded and discarded, too, and then there was no barrier between them - physically or emotionally.

Sam's voice was harsh and breathless when he spoke next.

"Are you ready for me, Isabella?" Apparently it was a rhetorical question, because the next thing Bella knew, hot fingers were searching out the answer. Bella's moan was throaty and desperate.

And then, seconds later, they were one in the most intimate of ways.

Soon, all they could see, touch, and feel was pleasure and Bella didn't know where Sam stopped and she began because in their coupling, they were one. She lost all sense of time as he took her gently, roughly, sweet and demanding. It was all and everything at once. Sam was an attentive Mate and an even more attentive lover. She could tell that he took pleasure in her desire and their emotions bounced between them like waves from the ocean - cresting and receding. This was intimate, intense, and something so special.

As they reached the height of their pleasure together, Bella felt Sam's teeth lock into her neck, inducing a scream of painful pleasure from her and a roar from him. Bella grasped onto those broad, sweat-slicked shoulders above her, and she sighed a satisfied exclamation.

Sam's teeth left her throat and his tongue began greedily lapping up his mark to close it back. All the while, deep purrs of contentment rumbled from that muscled chest and vibrated through Bella. Sam looked up into her eyes and stole Bella's breath like a thief in the night. His dark amber eyes were twinkling in unadulterated, pure joy. Bella's throat clogged with a lump of emotion.

"Sam, I love you...so much that it scares me sometimes." Well, Bella definitely didn't mean to let out that nugget of information. She watched Sam's eyes closely to gage his reaction.

"What scares you, Mate?" Sam's voice was calm and open.

Bella didn't want to ruin their time together, but Sam's gentle prodding encouraged her to give verbal weight to her innermost fear. "What if, after a time, you don't want me -" Sam's angry growl interrupted her question. And his voice was barely recognizable when he spoke.

"I will always want you, Isabella. To the end of my days and beyond, you will always be the most important thing in my life. I love you. Not because of the imprint or just because you make an excellent mate but because you are compassionate and loving and beautiful in ways you can't even see. I will always love you, Isabella and I will always feel this way about you."

His words were an oath, the conviction in his voice was strong, like crushed velvet over steel. She knew this was a side of himself reserved only for her. That knowledge, coupled with the truth behind his words, filled Bella with security and confidence. She could feel deep in her bones that Sam told the truth.

And she felt with certainty that Sam wasn't going to leave her.

There would be no veiled threats of "leaving if it was best for her", or feelings of unworthiness. The both of them knew they were better together. Her future with her mate was secure and there was something so freeing about that to Bella. No longer would she be tossed from parent to parent, never again would she feel the need to impress so that the Cullen's would still want her. She was wanted. She was wanted and not because of what she could do for somebody or because she was available. No, Isabella Swan was wanted simply for who she was.

It would take time and probably many more talks with Sam for that realization to fully immerse itself into her being, but she knew that one day, she would believe in herself the way Sam did.

Bella's hands moved to link themselves together behind her mate's neck. One pinky finger idly twisted a short lock of his sweat-saturated hair as she pushed her contentment through their imprint bond.

Sam's smile turned soft as he gazed at her. He dropped down just enough to plant a tender kiss on her lips and then shifted back away from her. Bella had to forcibly stop herself from following his lips back across the gap.

"As much as I would like to never leave this bed, particularly while you're in it," Sam's eyebrows shimmied up and down in a silly innuendo, "I need to gather the pack. Usually, I wouldn't have left them after a night like tonight but they understand that you were my priority."

Bella smiled softly up at him. "I understand. Where will you hold the meeting?" Sam seemed to freeze up at her question.

"Sam?" His eyes locked with hers again and something flashed behind those amber eyes. He shifted slightly so that he was lounging on his side beside her.

"It's just that I would normally have the meeting in the living room. Under the circumstances, I'm not sure that is the best idea. I don't want to leave you unprotected again, though I don't think another leech will cross our lands tonight. Still, I would rather have the meeting near here just in case." Sam's deep voice was thoughtful, contemplative.

"Why don't you just have the meeting in the living room like normal?" Sam's head lowered heavily onto her bare shoulder.

"Because tonight," his voice was mumbled and burdened, "two new wolves joined our pack." Sam blew out a deep breath on to her neck.

Bella could've palmed her face at that moment. In her adrenaline rush, she barely registered seeing five wolves charge past her tonight. In all the events that followed, that memory had faded like sand through an open palm. Now, dawning horror filled her body.

"Who?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Sam rubbed his face against hers, to comfort her or himself she couldn't be sure. Either way, both of them sighed in acceptance of the peace that just a touch could bring.

"Embry Call and Quil Ateara." Bella closed her eyes as if to shield herself from the truth. Embry, Quil, and Jake were her best playmates as a child. Even though she lived away from Forks, she had always considered those three to be her best friends growing up.

Bella opened her eyes. Sam's face was grim and drawn tight, obviously burdened by the way Fate had once again intervened.

"New wolves are extremely volatile and prone to extreme mood swings. Everything is so new, the anger and pain is right there under the surface and anything can make you shift. That why I'm hesitant to bring them near you."

Bella was overwhelmed by a sense of profound sadness. Sam had told her only snatches of his transformation into this new life, but she knew there was much more heartache behind his simple explanation. Her Sam, and his Pack had been ripped from their old lives, like a bandage ripped from a barely healed wound. None of them had had particularly easy life's beforehand. No one on the reservation had ever really had it easy. They worked hard, earned what they could, and were known for their loyalty to one another.

Bella wanted to make it better. She couldn't make things go back to how they were before, but she could help them feel like they had a home, a real pack of family. Bella herself had never really had a home, either and the thought sent a shot of warmth through her system.

Bella glided her hand through Sam's thick hair. "I am so sorry, Sam."

He seemed to understand what see was silently saying. "It'll all be okay, Mate. After a time, they'll adjust just like we all did."

"I wish I could've been there for you, Sam." Bella looked into his deep eyes, hoping he could see her sincerity. The thought of her Sam experiencing the skin-tearing phase, scared and in terrible pain - it hurt her deeply, like a heart being squeezed by an iron fist.

Sam's eyes were tender and open. Vulnerable. "I love you, Isabella."

Bella only smiled widely in return.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Bella.

"I could cook you all some breakfast!" Her voice was filled with excitement. Then, another realization hit. "Well, I don't have anything to cook. Hmmm, maybe I could run down to the 24-hour convenience store and pick up some supplies?"

"Oh, no you won't. I refuse to let you out of my sight right now. I could send Paul to get anything you might need. But only if you're sure you feel like cooking? You did have a traumatic night, Isabella." His voice had taken on that growling displeasure, hardening at the thought of tonight's events.

Bella rolled her eyes at his adorable protectiveness.

Sam growled a low, teasing grumble and his eyes sparkled with mischief. "Did you dare roll your eyes at your Alpha?" Bella swore in that moment that his playful smile could light up the world.

Overwhelmed again with affection for this big, strong man beside her, Bella kissed him gently on those full lips of his. His playful growls turned to lulling purrs as Bella softly bit his bottom lip. Those purrs instigated a moan from her throat.

"God, Isabella. What'd I do before you?"

Bella tilted her head slightly, as if she was deeply contemplating his rhetorical question. She turned a sly look on Sam.

"Hmm, you probably starved."

Sam's deep belly-laugh encased her in warmth, like sweet-smelling laundry straight from the dryer. Bella let out a soft noise of satisfaction. Their happy emotions shifted back and forth between them contentedly. When all was well, their bond kind of reminded Bella of a cat rubbing up against you, purring lovingly.

Suddenly, through the stillness that encased them, came a strangled howl. It was a desperate, needy sort of sound. Bella didn't understand it's meaning, but Sam certainly seem to. His body grew tense beside her and Bella could almost see that heavy mantle of duty shackling across his back again

When he spoke, his voice was darkened in duty.

"I have to go, Mate. You make your list and I'll send Paul inside in a little while, then he'll go to the store. Only when he returns will I bring the two newest wolves in the house. I won't risk bringing them inside without both Jared and Paul there."

Another weak howl made its way through the forest. Sam nuzzled her throat tenderly before sighing and shoving himself roughly away from the bed. Bella sat up slowly and him watched silently, not quite sure what to say or do to sooth his mind.

Sam turned back to her just before he reached the bedroom door and tried to smile. His smile was not quite as carefree as it had been just moments before. And Bella's heart ached for him. She sent him her love through their bond. Sam's eyes became half-lidded and a languid purr rumbled through his lips. Bella felt his thankfulness and love flood over her and she smiled brightly at him, relieved.

This time, his smile was genuine and absolutely breathtaking.

"Would you mind placing two pairs of shorts out on the back deck. It's the second drawer."

Bella nodded enthusiastically, happy to do anything to help. Sam smiled softly at her before vanishing out of sight.

Bella tried to stifle the feeling of emptiness that tried to overtake her at Sam's absence. It was like a poison that was quickly spreading...

No, she had things to do and a pack to think about. She couldn't afford to let insecurities to crowd around her. Bella nodded resolutely to herself before giggling quietly at her own silliness.

Bella threw the covers from her form and stood, arching her back and lifting her arms above her head in a light stretch before scouring the bedside table for a note pad. Not long after her search began, Bella found a lone yellow sticky note and a pen.

Calculating the correct amount of eggs, cheese, sausage, and other ingredients needed for breakfast, was not an easy task. There were five wolves now and instinct told her that the boy's appetites were as big as Sam's. Cooking for them all would be something she would have to get use to, but Bella couldn't wait to rise to the challenge. She smiled softly at the thought.

Briskly going down the stairs, Bella left the list for Paul on the kitchen island. Then, making a split second decision, Bella made her way back up into the bathroom, turning the shower on to heat up.

With she and Sam's lovemaking still clinging to her skin, Bella didn't find the thought of going around a group of hormonal males with hypersensitive noses appealing. Bella wasn't ashamed in the least, but she did know that being a new wolf had to be tough enough without any added stressors. She was hoping that a shower might help dull the scent a bit.

Pulling her hair up to avoid getting it wet, Bella took a quick shower.

'That was what Renee would call an "airplane shower".' Bella's lips quirks into a smile at the silly thought, before grabbing the dark blue towel from the hook on the wall.

Dressing quickly in comfortable yoga Capri pants and a long-sleeved shirt, Bella pulled out two pairs of dark colored shorts for Embry and Quil. Just then, a roll of thunder rumbled giving way to the pouring rains Washington state is known for. Bella rushed back into the bathroom and retrieved towels for the boys to dry off with, before again making her way down the stairs.

With her arms full of clothing and towels, Bella stumbled on the last step. Thankfully, she was able to regain her footing, but not before doing a wobbly dance that had some loud squeals mixed in.

"Geez, Louise. That was close." Bella shook her head at herself, thankful that Sam hadn't been there to see that. She was certain he would have had a conniption of epic proportions. But did she love that man.

Bella made her way over to the island before depositing her arm full of laundry on it. Paul must have already headed to the store because the note was gone.

After opening the back door, she gathered the laundry in her arms again and made her way outside to the deck. Bella allowed her thoughts to drift to the the last few days. It stunned her still how fast things in life could change. Days ago, she felt like she had lost hope for the future, like she was a ship without an anchor. Then, Sam found her. Bella's life was irrevocably changed for the better.

For the first time in her existence, she had a place to call home. Sam. He was her home. And she wasn't sure how she had made it this far without him.

Shaking herself from her silent revelry, Bella folded the shorts and towels and laid them neatly in separate piles on the wooded deck. The rain was dwindling into a light sprinkle, but Bella was still thankful that the patio was covered. The wind had died down and all that was left was a dark stillness. Bella found herself shivering lightly. Her shivers came from her memories and sense of foreboding, not the slight chill of the night.

Gazing through the darkness, Bella tried to steady her heart. Whatever came, they would deal with it together.

* * *

_***hides face behind hands***_

**So, what do you think? O.o**

**Please review, they keep me encouraged! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Kennedy**


	14. Note

Hello, Lovelies.

Unfortunately, this is not an update. I have had technological difficulties and I felt that you all deserved to be filled in.  
I recently completed chapter 14 of The Alpha's Heart and I was finalizing some changes when the worst happened. My IPad died a terrible, life-severing death! Which means I lost all my writing... Including chapter 14.  
So, I now have a new IPad (thank you nice people at the Apple store!) and I am rewriting the next chapter of TAH as quickly as possible. I apologize for the delay. I am as disappointed as you are, but the next time you here from me (which will be soon) it will be a long, wait-worthy update!

Thank you for your patience and encouragement!

Kennedy


End file.
